MEMORY
by zelfriska lawliet
Summary: Pemuda itu tetap tidak menjawab, hanya mengamati sang gadis. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan tentang gadis itu, ia terkesima atau terheran-heran karena gadis itu berani membalas tatapannya disaat orang-orang banyak yang mengucilkannya karena warna bola mata dan sikapnya yang aneh. OOC, AU, abal
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Death Note belong to Takeshi Ohbata & Tsugumi Ohba, SM Entertaintment miliknya Lee So man XD (maap om pinjem)OC milik akuh ._.**

**Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, typos **

**hai minna, aku author baru nih, ini ff pertama yang aku publish di ffn, gomen klo masih banyak typo DX hiks.. oia aku masukin OC disni juga jadi kayak cross over ke korea ._. *plak yah gitu deh baca saja yak XD mohon kritik n sarannya ..**

**happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan deras tengah mengguyur kota Los Angeles sore ini. Terlihat mereka yang tidak membawa payung berlarian menghindari hujan yang cukup deras itu. Sedangkan yang lainnya memakai payung dan jas hujan bersiap menerjang hujan untuk sampai pulang ke rumah.

Gadis itu berlari menuju halte bus setelah pulang sekolah, di halte itu terlihat begitu sepi hanya ada satu orang dipinggiran yang sedang berjongkok dan menundukan kepalanya. Hari memang sudah hampir malam, ditambah dengan hujan lebat yang mengguyur membuat sosok yang sedang berjongkok itu hampir luput dari pandangan gadis itu. Dengan takut ia memperhatikan sosok itu dengan seksama, rambut raven yang agak basah terguyur hujan, kaos putih lengan panjang yang agak lusuh juga celana jeans belel yang ia gunakan menambah kesan seram.

Gadis itu menyimpulkan bahwa yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah seorang pemuda dan mungkin ia adalah salah seorang pengemis, karena ia melihat dari bentuk fisiknya meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena pemuda itu terus menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar menahan dingin karena baju yang ia pakai pun kelihatan basah.

"Hei.. " sapa gadis itu dengan suara lirih, takut sang pemuda itu adalah salah satu dari orang tidak waras yang akan menyerangnya sewaktu-waktu. Otak dan fisik gadis itupun tidak sejalan. Otaknya memerintahkannya untuk mengabaikan saja pemuda itu, bahkan kalau perlu berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari tempat itu. Tapi fisik gadis itu malah terus menerus mendekati sang pemuda sampai berdiri dihadapan pemuda itu.

"Apa yang sedang tuan lakukan?" Tanya sang gadis perlahan. Mendengar ada yang menyapanya pemuda itupun mendongak, menatap gadis itu. Sang gadis terkesiap mendapati warna bola mata sang pemuda itu berwarna merah semerah darah. Menatapnya dengan tajam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Gadis itu pun bertanya lagi

" Tu-Tuan, apa tuan sedang sakit?" tanyanya ragu karena ternyata dapat ia simpulkan sang pemuda tidak jauh lebih tua darinya. Mungkin hanya selisih beberapa tahun saja, melihat dari wajah sang pemuda yang masih remaja.

Pemuda itu tetap tidak menjawab, hanya mengamati sang gadis. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan tentang gadis itu, ia terkesima atau terheran-heran karena gadis itu berani membalas tatapannya disaat orang-orang banyak yang mengucilkannya karena warna bola mata dan sikapnya yang aneh.

Mata merah itu pun menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya pada aspal dibawahnya. Tiba-tiba sang gadis pun melepaskan syal merah yang ia pakai lalu mengulurkannya pada pemuda itu.

"Ini, pakailah kau pasti kedinginan" tawar gadis itu. Pemuda itu tetap diam dan malah melihat syal rajutan tebal berwarna merah yang diulurkan oleh gadis itu tanpa berniat untuk mengambilnya. Merasa diacuhkan sang gadispun menggerakan kepalanya lucu, mencoba untuk melihat mata sang pemuda untuk tau apa yang sedang difikirkannya karena sejak tadi ia hanya terdiam. Setelah beberapa menit tetap tidak ada reaksi akhirnya gadis itupun menyampirkan syal merahnya ke leher pemuda itu, lalu sedikit membelitkannya agar syal itu tidak terkena tanah.

"Ck! Kalau kau berada di luar rumah dengan baju seperti itu nanti bisa sakit" kata sang gadis sedikit kesal karena sejak tadi merasa tidak ditanggapi. Bus pun datang disaat yang sama.

"Busnya sudah datang, aku duluan ya" kata gadis itu yang langsung berlari menaiki bus dan meninggalkan sang pemuda yang masih tetap terdiam.

Setelah bus melaju dan hanya meninggalkannya seorang diri lagi, pemuda itu memandangi syal merah yang membelitnya itu sambil bergumam.

"Ayano Rezovka Von Durander" ia menggumamkan nama sang gadis yang sudah ia ketahui sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya tadi. Ya..matanya yang berwarna merah itu memiliki kelebihan diluar nalar, yaitu bisa melihat nama, tanggal lahir serta tanggal kematian orang yang dilihat. Mata shinigami, mungkin sering disebut seperti itu, entah itu adalah sebuah bakat atau kutukan? yang jelas Beyond Birthday, nama sang pemuda itu sudah memiliki mata itu sejak lahir.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini matahari begitu terik, membuat orang-orang memilih untuk berenang, ataupun melakukan kegiatan lainnya yang tidak membuat keluar keringat. Begitu juga Ayano, ia sekarang sedang berada di sebuah café pinggir jalan, hari ini ia berencana untuk membeli es krim rasa vanilla dengan topping wafer rolls kesukaannya. Tak lama pesanannya pun datang. Ayano memandang es krimnya dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar, tak sabar untuk menyantap dan membiarkan es krim itu meleleh melewati tenggorokannya yang lering. Ia pun mulai menyendok es krim itu dan menyantapnya. Sedikit terkejut dengan rasa dingin yang menyerang, namun tak lama sensasi lumeran manis dan dingin menyatu di mulut membuat rasa segar di hari yang sangat panas. Mungkin ayano terlalu fokus dengan eskrimnya sehingga ia tidak menyadari sudah ada seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Boleh saya duduk di sini?" sang suara baritone itu menginterupsi kegiatan Ayano menikmati suapan eskrimnya yang ketiga.

Ayano mendongakan kepalanya, melihat sang pemilik suara. Ayano sedikit terkejut dengan sosok itu, sosok yang ia lihat seminggu yang lalu, sang pemilik mata berwarna merah darah. Ya, sekarang pemuda itu telah berdiri er… tapi agak sedikit membungkukan badannya – (jika itu memang bisa disebut berdiri) di sampingnya sambil menjinjing sebuah kantung kertas.

"O-Oh..iya, silahkan" kata Ayano yang mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di bangku kosong dihadapannya. Hari ini memang Ayano tidak pergi bersama temannya, yah..tapi memang begitulah Ayano, ia tidak terlalu banyak mempunyai teman. Bukan, ia bukan orang yang antisosial ataupun orang yang susah untuk bergaul, justru ia adalah anak yang supel dan ramah terhadap semua orang. Ia hanya tidak ingin terlalu akrab dengan seseorang, karena ia takut rahasia yang selama ini ia pendam akan ketahuan nantinya.

Ayano terlihat seperti seorang gadis biasa berumur 16 tahun, ia tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya yang notabene seorang pebisnis dan suka berpindah tempat. Ayahnya adalah orang keturunan Britannia dan bekerja di salah satu perusahaan industri mobil terkenal. Sedangkan ibunya adalah keturunan Korea-Jepang yang bekerja sebagai Designer salah satu majalah fashion ternama.

Kehidupan Ayano berjalan normal selayaknya anak-anak seumurnya, namun semenjak ia lolos audisi salah satu agensi besar Korea di Los Angeles ini setahun yang lalu ia diharuskan mengikuti training atau jadwal latihan yang sangat ketat.

Waktu yang seharusnya ia lakukan untuk bermain dan berkumpul bersama teman-teman pun jadi jarang ia dapatkan, bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Selain itu, tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang hal tersebut , kecuali kedua orang tuanya bahkan teman-temannya pun tidak ada yang tahu.

Sebenarnya Ayano adalah gadis yang sangat pintar, terbukti sejak ia duduk di sekolah dasar ia selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Ia adalah anak yang sangat cepat tanggap menerima sesuatu yang baru diajarkan, bahkan yang ia lihat meskipun hanya satu detik, ia bisa langsung mengingatnya. Ya mungkin itu adalah bakat alam, jadi selama ini ia menyerap pelajaran di sekolah maupun dalam training hanya dengan cara mengingatnya dalam memori otak. Kemampuan Ayano luput dari pengetahuan kedua orang tuanya, mereka hanya berfikir bahwa Ayano adalah anak yang berbakat dan cerdas, bukan seorang dengan bakat Long Term Memory yang sangat menakjubkan.

Untuk kali ini Ayano harus merasa sedikit bersyukur karena ia mendapatkan hari libur selama beberapa hari menjelang musim panas. Hal yang sangat langka, mengingat sangat ketatnya jadwal yang ia hadapi sebagai calon artis.

"Ehm..tuan yang waktu itu kan?" Tanya Ayano agak canggung apalagi saat melihat sikap duduk yang aneh dari Beyond – jongkok (jika memang itu bisa disebut duduk) di kursi di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, lalu menyodorkan tas kertas itu kepada Ayano. Ayano yang mengerti pun langsung mengambilnya dan ia melihat isinya. Ternyata itu adalah syal merah yang waktu itu ia pinjamkan kepada Beyond, pemuda aneh di hadapannya sekarang.

"Terima kasih" kata Beyond singkat. Ayano masih saja terbengong saat mendengar Beyond mengucapkan kata itu tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Namun Ayano pun tersenyum setelahnya.

"Iya, sama-sama, um..tuan..?"

"Rue Ryuzaki" katanya singkat, menggunakan nama palsu.

"Iya, tuan Rue Ryuzaki. Perkenalkan namaku Ayano " kata Ayano yang mencoba ramah masih dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Apakah saya terlihat tua?" Tanya Beyond.

"Eh?" Ayano pun langsung mengerti maksud pertanyaan Beyond yang enggan jika dirinya dipanggil "Tuan" . Ayano mulai memperhatikan penampilan Beyond siang ini, memang terlihat sedikit berbeda dibanding seminggu yang lalu, sekarang bajunya terlihat bersih, yah walaupun ia masih memakai baju yang sama yaitu kaos putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans belel. Tapi setidaknya wajahnya terlihat lebih fresh, Ayano baru menyadari ternyata Beyond mempunyai rambut hitam legam yang sepertinya sangat kaku jika disentuh, seperti sengaja tidak disisir, wajah yang putih pucat, hidung mancung, bibir tipis tapi selalu terkatup, rahang yang tirus serta kantung mata yang bertengger di bawah mata merahnya yang besar dan tajam.

"Um..maaf, hehe kalau begitu er… kak Ryuzaki" kata Ayano tersenyum canggung. Sesaat mereka terdiam sampai seorang waiters menghampiri mereka untuk membawakan pesanan Beyond. Waiters itu meletakkan strawberry short cake di atas meja, melirik Beyond dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Beyond mulai melirik sepotong kue pun mulai menyantap potongan-potongan strawberry yang menjadi topping kue itu.

"Um..kakak tinggal di mana? Sepertinya aku jarang melihat kakak" Tanya Ayano memecahkan keheningan yang membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Saya tinggal diujung gang dekat halte bus" katanya sambil terus melahap mulai membelah kuenya dengan garpu lalu mencolek selai strawberry yang menjadi lapisan tengah kue itu.

"Oh, hum..kakak sangat suka strawberry ya?" Tanya Ayano yang melihat Beyond sejak tadi mencari-cari lapisan selai strawberry tanpa mempedulikan kuenya sudah terlihat hancur.

"Iya" jawabnya singkat

"Kakak masih kuliah atau sudah bekerja?"

Beyond mulai menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap gadis itu dengan mata merahnya. Ayano sedikit bergidik ditatap oleh Beyond, ia takut kalau pertanyaannya itu malah menyinggungnya. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf, tapi Beyond dengan cepat menjawab

"Detektif"

"Apa?" Tanya lagi Ayano untuk memastikan jawaban Beyond yang terlalu cepat.

"Saya seorang detektif swasta" jelasnya.

"Oh benarkah?!Wah kakak hebat sekali!" kata Ayano yang menjadi sangat antusias. Bagaimana tidak, ia adalah salah satu penggemar cerita – cerita detektif dari novel - novel klasik, dan sekarang dihadapannya ia bertemu dengan seorang detektif sungguhan, ya walaupun penampilannya kurang meyakinkan, tapi entah kenapa Ayano langsung percaya saat Beyond berkata bahwa ia adalah seorang detektif. Percakapan antara Beyond dan Ayano memang sangat singkat dan hanya sebatas menanyakan hal yang umum saja. Setelah itu mereka tidak pernah berjumpa lagi satu sama lain.

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Death Note belong to Takeshi Ohbata & Tsugumi Ohba, SM Entertaintment miliknya Lee So man XD (maap om pinjem)OC milik akuh ._.**

**Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, typos **

**hai minna, aku author baru nih, ini ff pertama yang aku publish di ffn, gomen klo masih banyak typo DX hiks.. oia aku masukin OC disni juga jadi kayak cross over ke korea ._. *plak yah gitu deh baca saja yak XD mohon kritik n sarannya ..**

**happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore, lagi-lagi hujan mengguyur kota Los Angeles. Derasnya air hujan tidak menghalangi langkah Ayano yang sedang berlari untuk segera sampai ke rumahnya.

Karena langkahnya yang terlalu terburu-buru, Ayano tidak menyadari kalau sedang ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang. Untungnya ia berhasil menghindar ke arah trotoar sehingga ia tidak mengalami luka serius. Walaupun ia harus tersungkur ke semak-semak juga bajunya yang basah akibat terkena cipratan air.

"Aduuh.. " rintihnya saat hendak mencoba berdiri, dan disaat yang sama ada sebuah tangan yang membantu menarik lengannya. Ayano langsung menoleh, dan yang ia lihat ternyata adalah seseorang yang pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Di café es krim, si pemilik mata berwarna merah. Ya..orang itu adalah Beyond, atau yang Ayano tahu namanya adalah Rue Ryuzaki. Sudah beberapa bulan ini mereka tidak pernah bertemu, selain karena kesibukan Ayano menjalani training, Beyond pun jarang terlihat lagi disekitar halte bus, padahal ia sendiri yang bilang kalau rumahnya di ujung gang dekat situ.

"Ka..Kakak?" Tanya Ayano saat melihat Beyond, tapi Beyond malah memperhatikan luka yang berada di lutut Ayano.

"Kau terluka" Kata Beyond yang terus memperhatikan luka Ayano yang mengeluarkan darah. Ayano hanya mengerenyit saat ia melihat lukanya yang ternyata cukup dalam itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok kak Ryuzaki" kata Ayano yang berusaha berjalan. Tapi ternyata lututnya berdenyut nyeri dan kaku sampai-sampai ia hampir kembali terjatuh jika Beyond tidak memegangi tangannya.

"Lebih baik ke tempat saya, saya akan mengobati lukamu" kata Beyond tanpa mempedulikan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Ayano, ia pun langsung menarik gadis itu menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah bangunan bertingkat di ujung sebuah gang, dengan tangga melingkar yang terbuat dari besi yang sudah berkarat, bangunan yang biasa disebut sebuah 'rumah' oleh Beyond ini mungkin lebih pantas disebut sebuah rumah susun yang sudah tidak terawat dibanding sebuah penginapan ataupun apartemen. Meskipun banyak penghuni – penghuni kamar lainnya yang terlihat dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Disebelahnya terdapat kedai penjual ramen khas Jepang, aromanya menyeruak hidung saat mereka melewatinya, membuat Ayano merasa lapar.

Tak lama mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang terletak paling ujung bangunan itu. Ya, itulah tempat Beyond. Ia mulai membukakan pintunya untuk Ayano, mempersilahkannya masuk. Ayano agak terkejut melihat isi ruangan iitu, karena benar-benar jauh berbeda dari lingkungan luar yang terkesan kumuh dan kotor, di dalam 'rumah' Beyond terlihat sangat bersih dan rapih.

"Duduklah, saya akan ambilkan baju ganti" kata Beyond seraya meninggalkan Ayano menuju kamarnya. Tak lama ia keluar dengan setelan baju yaitu kaos putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans belel seperti yang biasa ia pakai. Alis Ayano sedikit mengkerut melihat yang Beyond berikan padanya, ia pun berfikir apa Beyond benar-benar tidak punya model baju lain selain kaos putih dan jeans belel?

"Saya hanya punya baju itu, kalau kau mau silahkan ganti" kata Beyond seperti mengerti apa yang difikirkan Ayano. Dengan tertatih Ayano pun mengganti bajunya dengan kaos putih lengan panjang milik Beyond, namun ia enggan menggunakan celana jeansnya, ia hanya merasa risih jika harus menggunakan celana laki-laki.

Setelah selesai, Ayano pun segera keluar dengan kaos putih yang nampak kebesaran ditubuhnya, sampai-sampai celana pendek yang ia kenakan pun tertutupi karena panjang kaos itu sampai di atas lutut. Beyond yang sedari tadi menunggunya di ruang tamu menyuruhnya untuk duduk itu. Ia melihat luka yang berada di lutut Ayano. Berjongkok di depan gadis itu sambil mengamati lukanya. Darah itu masih keluar karena lukanya yang cukup dalam. Kemudian ia mulai meraih lutut Ayano dengan tangannya, lalu tiba-tiba menjilati luka itu seperti seekor kucing. Tidak, Beyond tidak hanya menjilat, tapi lebih tepatnya menghisap, Beyond menghisap darah yang keluar dari luka itu. Ayano terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Beyond hingga ia berusaha untuk mendorong bahu Beyond menjauh. Suara ringisan Ayano masih terdengar ketika Beyond dengan terpaksa menyudahi aksinya. Aksi kesukaanya, meminum darah, Beyond bukanlah keturunan vampire atau semacamnya, namun ia suka pada sesuatu yang berwarna merah pekat seperti itu. Ya, ia sangat menyukai darah, baginya rasa darah seperti strawberry yang ia suka, manis dan amis.

Beyond berusaha bersikap biasa dan tenang, ia pun mulai mengobati luka Ayano dengan alcohol dan obat merah. Tak lupa perbanpun ia balutkan untuk menutup luka itu agar darahnya berhenti.

"Te-Terima kasih, kak Ryuzaki" kata Ayano yang masih merasa risih dan belum terbiasa dengan perilaku aneh Beyond. Tapi pemuda mengacuhkannya lalu pergi ke dapur, tak lama ia pun kembali dengan segelas coklat panas ditangannya, lalu memberikannya kepada Ayano.

"Terima kasih" kata Ayano yang mengambil segelas coklat panas memang membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya saat ini. Dan terbukti seteguk coklat hangat itu berhasil membuat tubuhnya menjadi rileks.

"Apa kakak tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Ayano lalu meneguk coklatnya lagi.

"Ya, saya sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri"

"Wah kakak mandiri sekali ya, hehe"

"Saya tinggal dulu, sepertinya saya harus mandi"

"Iya, baiklah"

Kemudian Ryuzaki pun menghilang menuju kamar mandi. Setelah meneguk coklat panas hingga tersisa sedikit di gelasnya Ayano merasa sangat mengantuk, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin sampai jatuh tertidur karena ia malu jika sampai tertidur di rumah orang asing yang baru dikenal. Tapi ia merasa sangat lelah, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke arah bantal yang terletak di ujung sofa panjang itu, berharap rasa lelahnya itu akan sedikit berkurang, tapi yang terjadi ia justru terlelap ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Beyond yang telah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian pun langsung menuju ke ruang tamu. Sekarang yang ia lihat Ayano yang meringkuk di sofa dengan mata tertutup, Ayano tertidur. Beyond menghampiri Ayano dan duduk disampingnya, diperhatikannya wajah Ayano yang bisa dibilang perpaduan Asia-Amerika namun kesan orientalnya masih kental melekat. Kaos milik Beyond yang dikenakan Ayano terlihat sangat kebesaran dibadannya yang terbilang mungil, tanpa sengaja memperlihatkan area colar bonenya yang sangat menonjol. Wajah putih bersih tanpa jerawat, hidung mancung, bibir berwarna plumnya yang berbentuk shape 'M', kelopak mata yang tertutup menutupi warna bola mata yang berwarna biru. Tak lupa rambut pirang yang mengikuti sang ayah yang notabene keturunan Britannia. Jika dilihat-lihat secara fisik mungkin Ayano adalah salah satu sosok dambaan setiap pria remaja.

Beyond mulai mengamati sosok yang terlelap di depannya itu dengan seksama, dan mulai menggigiti ibu jarinya sendiri. Fikiran Beyond pun tidak menolak bahwa Ayano adalah seorang gadis berparas sempurna, namun mungkin akan terlihat lebih cantik jika terdapat suatu cipratan zat berwarna merah pekat dan kental menghiasi tubuh indah itu, tak lupa goresan luka akibat pisau tajam, silet, atau sesuatu yang tajam yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membuat sesuatu menjadi lebih berwarna- merah darah .

Beyond menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan mulai beranjak ke kamarnya. Tidak, Beyond sebenarnya bisa dengan mudah melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan saat ini, tapi ia tidak mau menggagalkan rencana yang sudah ia buat sejak lama. Ia tidak ingin nafsu membunuhnya membuat segalanya yang telah ia rencanakan selama bertahun-tahun hancur hanya dalam satu malam. Ia kembali dengan sebuah selimut, lalu menaruhnya di atas tubuh Ayano yang sedang tertidur. Beyond bukan orang yang suka melakukan hal-hal kebaikan,ia hanya melakukan hal-hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, menampakan bola mata birunya yang sedalam lautan. Ayano mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersadar bahwa ia masih berada di rumah Beyond dan tertidur di sofa, ditambah lagi dengan selimut yang sudah jatuh di lantai saat ia menggerakan badannya tadi. Sedikit terkejut Ayanopun mendudukan diri. Menoleh ke arah lain yang ternyata ada Beyond yang sedang menjilati tangannya setelah mencolek langsung selai strawberry dari toplesnya.

"A-Aku, ketiduran ya, maaf. Kenapa tadi kakak tidak membangunkanku ?"Kata Ayano yang merasa tidak enak.

"Tadi kau terlihat pulas sekali, saya tidak tega membangunkanmu" jawab Beyond.

"Oia, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh"

"Hah!?"pekik Ayano, karena sudah tiga jam ia tertidur dan Beyond membiarkannya. Sedikit fikiran takut dengan apa yang diperbuat Beyond selama ia tidur sempat terbersit di benaknya, namun ia tepis jauh-jauh. Toh ia merasa tubuhnya baik-baik saja, dan tidak ada yang aneh ataupun berubah kecuali adanya selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya.

Bagaimanapun juga Ayano adalah anak baik-baik yang selalu menuruti perintah orang tuanya, jika sampai orang tuanya tau bahwa anak semata wayangnya tidur di rumah seorang pria yang baru dikenal, sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan menerima hukuman, dan ceramah yang panjang lebar.

Dengan cepat Ayano mulai mengambil tasnya.

"Aku mau pulang"

"Saya antar" suara itu terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan dibanding sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok"

"Hari sudah mulai gelap, tidak baik anak gadis berjalan sendirian malam-malam" jelas Beyond. Sebenarnya Ayano tidak ingin menolak tawaran Beyond untuk mengantarnya, dan yang dikatakan Beyond pun tidak salah, namun ia hanya takut terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk di rumahnya jika orang tua Ayano melihatnya pulang bersama seorang pria dan sebelumnya Ayano tertidur di rumah pria itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi oleh Beyond nantinya yang bisa-bisa diinterogasi oleh ayah Ayano layaknya maling yang ketahuan mencuri.

"Terima kasih, tapi mungkin cukup antar sampai halte bis saja" elak Ayano dengan halus, yah tak apalah jika hanya sampai halte bis, jarak rumahnya dari halte itu juga lumayan jauh, dan ia tidak perlu takut kalau-kalau orang tuanya yang baru pulang bekerja melihat anaknya berduaan dengan seorang pria di halte bis, karena Ayano tau tempat kerja mereka tidak pernah melewati halte tersebut.

Setelah kejadian itu, Ayano masih bertemu dengan Beyond meskipun tidak terlalu sering. Mungkin bagi Ayano, Beyond adalah satu-satunya teman laki-laki yang ia rasa bisa sedekat itu. Tapi bagi Beyond, Ayano adalah? Entahlah mungkin bagi Beyond, Ayano hanyalah seorang gadis lugu seperti yang lainnya, yang apabila tau tentang siapa Beyond sebenarnya mungkin tidak akan bersikap ramah apalagi dekat-dekat dengannya. Tapi satu fakta yang tidak bisa dipungkiri adalah, Ayano adalah teman pertama Beyond sejak ia meninggalkan Wammy's House dan berkelana di Los Angeles ini.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Death Note belong to Takeshi Ohbata & Tsugumi Ohba, SM Entertaintment miliknya Lee So man XD (maap om pinjem)OC milik akuh ._.**

**Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, typos **

**hai minna, aku author baru nih, ini ff pertama yang aku publish di ffn, gomen klo masih banyak typo DX hiks.. oia aku masukin OC disni juga jadi kayak cross over ke korea ._. *plak yah gitu deh baca saja yak XD mohon kritik n sarannya ..**

**happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau suka menari?" Tanya Beyond yang masih sibuk dengan potongan kue di terus mencari selai strawberry kesukaannya diantara remah-remah strawberry short cakenya. Sekarang ia sedang berada di salah satu café yang dibuka untuk memeriahkan festival sekolah Ayano. Beyond diundang ke acara itu untuk melihat penampilan Ayano menari dengan teman-temannya.

"Ya, begitulah. Sejak kecil aku sudah suka menari dan menyanyi" kata Ayano setelah tampil dua jam yang lalu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin jadi detektif seperti kak Ryuzaki, tapi apa daya, otakku ini tidak sampai jika harus mengurusi hal-hal yang rumit seperti itu, hehehe lagi pula Ayah dan Ibu pasti melarang." Lanjut Ayano.

"Menurut saya kau punya kelebihan" Ayano hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Semua orang punya kelamahan dan kelebihan kan?" tanyanya retoris.

"Yah..tapi seseorang dengan bakat yang langka itu mungkin hanya ada 1:1000 di dunia. Dan kau memiliki itu"

"Hehehe, kakak bisa saja, memangnya aku bisa apa, aku hanya bisa menari dan menyanyi"

"Long Term Memory" sahut Beyond singkat, membuat Ayano menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Apa itu Long Term Memory?" Tanya Ayano yang sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura, ia tidak ingin ada orang yang tau tentang kemampuan istimewanya itu, ah tapi ia lupa bahwa sekarang temannya itu adalah seorang detektif.

"Kemampuan seseorang untuk mengingat sesuatu yang sangat lama, orang itu dapat mengingat suatu hal meskipun ia hanya melihat dalam waktu satu detik"

Ayano hanya terdiam mendengarnya sebelum ia bertanya lagi

"Maksud kakak?"

"Ya, kau punya kemampuan Long Term Memory. Kemampuan itu sangat jarang dimiliki oleh orang-orang, mungkin jumlahnya bisa dihitung dengan jari"

"Kenapa kakak bisa berfikir seperti itu?"

"Sewaktu kau meminjam novel tempo hari, bagaimana bisa orang yang baru berkunjung satu kali ke rumah saya bisa tau kalau saya mempunyai sebuah novel yang terletak dibagian paling ujung rak, letak rak dan sofa juga lumayan jauh sudah begitu banyak novel lain yang warna sampulnya sama. Dan dalam keadaan terluka waktu itu saya yakin kau tidak akan mungkin berjalan ataupun melihat-lihat ruangan apalagi kau sempat tertidur selama tiga jam" Ayano mengerjap karena baru kali ini ia mendengar Beyond berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Ayano tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ternyata kau memang seorang detektif kak Ryuzaki" pujinya setelah mendengar analisis Beyond yang memang benar adanya. Beyond sekarang memperhatikan Ayano yang masih terus tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga akibat angin yang membuat rambutnya sedikit membelai wajahnya. Beyond baru menyadari kalau ternyata Ayano memiliki sepasang dimple di kedua pipinya, dan itu selalu muncul disaat ia tersenyum ataupun bicara, aneh padahal Beyond sudah sering bertemu dengannya tapi itu luput dari perhatiannya, atau mungkin karena Beyond hanya selalu menatap mata Ayano yang berwarna biru yang menenangkan itu sehingga tidak menyadari hal lainnya?entahlah hanya Beyond yang tau.

"Kau juga sepertinya sudah ahli sekali dalam hal menari dan menyanyi" kata Beyond yang sekarang mengaduk-aduk jus strawberrynya dengan sedotan.

"Hm, ya seperti yang aku bilang tadi menyanyi dan menari adalah hobby ku" jawab Ayano.

"Tapi sepertinya saat tampil tadi kau sangat menguasai semuanya, maksud saya sepertinya kau sudah sering berlatih". Memang benar saat Beyond melihat penampilan Ayano di atas panggung tadi, ia merasa kalau Ayano bukanlah Ayano yang selama ini berhadapan dengannya, ia hanya merasa Ayano menjadi berbeda jika sudah berurusan dengan menyanyi dan menari dan dari situlah ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa Ayano bukan hanya suka pada kedua hal itu, tapi juga pasti ia sering berlatih sehingga menampilkan pertunjukan yang sempurna seperti tadi. Beyond bukan seorang yang menyukai seni tari atau semacamnya, sebenarnya ia pun enggan untuk datang di acara seperti ini karena terlalu ramai, dan ia tidak suka keramaian. Tapi apa boleh buat karena teman yang berada di hadapannya ini memintanya terus untuk datang, bahkan sampai menjemput ke rumahnya. Sementara itu Ayano hanya diamsaja, ia lebih tertarik oleh penjabaran analisis Beyond sebelum ia memberikan komentarnya.

"SM Entertainment?" lanjut Beyond. Ayano sedikit terkejut mendengarnya tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan diam.

"Saya dengar itu adalah salah satu agensi music terbesar di Korea Selatan, dan setahun yang lalu disini sempat diadakan Global Auditionnya". Sekarang Ayano jadi bingung harus bagaimana bereaksi karena selama ini belum pernah ada yang mengetahui rahasianya ini, ya..dari arah pembicaraan Beyond, ia yakin pasti Beyond sudah mengetahui kalau Ayano adalah salah satu trainee di agensi hanya terdiam dan menjadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Tenang saja,, saya bukan tipe penggosip yang suka menceritakan suatu hal kepada orang lain. Saya mengerti tentang rahasia yang harus tetap dipegang oleh seorang trainee." Jelas Beyond. Dan itu membuat Ayano tersenyum lagi ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih" gumam Ayano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kota Los Angeles hari ini tetap sibuk seperti dari jalanan kota yang sibuk dengan orang-orang berlalu lalang, banyak para karyawan kantoran yang sedang menikmati istirahat siang hari ini dengan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di sebuah café karena sekarang memang waktunya jam makan siang. Seharusnya sekarang pun adalah jam istirahat untuk para siswa, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk Ayano. Sekarang ia tengah berjalan ditengah keramaian kota. Ayano yang seharusnya sekarang ada di kantin bersama teman sekolahnya yang lain, malah berjalan seperti orang yang kehilangan arah seperti sekarang karena ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya sejak tadi pagi. Perasaannya sungguh sangat hancur saat ini, entahlah ia sendiri bingung dan lebih memilih untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, dan juga mungkin ia tidak akan datang untuk latihan menari dan menyanyi seperti biasanya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau , kesal, sedih, perasaannya berkecambuk di dadanya. Bagaimana tidak, tadi pagi ia baru saja mendapat berita bahwa salah satu teman traineenya meninggal dengan cara gantung diri di kamarnya. Apalagi ia sangat dekat dengannya semenjak sama-sama menjalani trainee. Kaget, itulah yang Ayano rasakan saat mendengar berita itu, sulit dipercaya temannya akan berbuat nekat seperti itu, Ayano sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Sherly akan bertindak sejauh itu. Oleh sebab itu Ayano memutuskan untuk langsung menuju ke rumah duka, melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Belum lagi berita mengejutkan yang menunjukan bahwa alasan Sherly bunuh diri adalah karena tidak sanggup menahan tekanan yang mengharuskannya menjalani latihan setiap hari untuk menjadi seorang calon artis yang sempurna. Semua orang pun tau kalau dunia keartisan di Korea sangatlah berat, selain harus menjalani trainee selama bertahun-tahun, namun juga banyak tekanan fisik dan mental yang akan didapatkan, dan jika mereka tidak kuat akan hal itu bisa-bisa orang tersebut menjadi gila bahkan berakhir seperti Sherly. Ayano mengerti bagaimana rasanya tertekan dengan jadwal latihan yang sangat padat bahkan terkadang untuk membagi waktu antara sekolah, latihan dan istirahat pun sangat sulit. Padahal Sherly yang ia tau adalah seorang yang punya impian untuk menjadi artis terkenal di Korea. Itulah yang sering ia ucapkan dengan semangat, tapi sekarang.. Ayano masih tak habis fikir. Ia jadi teringat bagaimana dua hari yang lalu mereka sempat mengobrol dan Sherly sempat berkata bahwa ia sudah lelah dan ingin mengakhirinya saja, tapi Ayano pada akhirnya pun menyemangatinya. Ah! Ayano baru tersadar, kata 'lelah' dan 'mengakhiri semuanya' dari Sherly adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa ia memang sudah benar-benar telah mencapai batasnya saat itu. Ayano jadi merasa bahwa ia telah menjadi seorang teman yang sangat bodoh sampai-sampai tidak menyadari hal sepenting itu. Dengan langkah gontai ia terus menyusuri jalanan yang sangat terik disiang itu. Ia benar-benar tidak tau akan kemana langkah kaki akan membawanya, karena fikirannya masih melayang entah kemana.

Tak lama ia pun berhenti di depan sebuah pintu rumah di pojok sebuah gang kecil dekat halte bus. Ia hanya terdiam di depan pintu itu, tanpa mengetuk ataupun memanggil si pemilik rumah. Sampai pada akhirnya pintu pun terbuka memperlihatkan si pemilik rumah yang tak lain adalah Beyond.

"Ayano?" tanyanya aneh meskipun ia tetap bersikap datar. Beyond yang melihat Ayano yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan tasnya pun langsung tau kalau Ayano pasti membolos hari ini, sebab tidak ada seorang murid yang sudah pulang ke rumahnya sebelum jam 3 sore atau bahkan malam karena mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di sekolah, kecuali telah terjadi sesuatu yang membuat seorang Ayano yang seharusnya masih berada di sekolah malah sekarang ada di depan rumahnya.

"Kak Ryuzaki.." katanya lirih dan baru sadar kalau ternyata kakinya malah mengantarkannya ke tempat ini.

"Ayo masuk" Ayano hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu masuk ke mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan Beyond menghentikan langkah Ayano. Ia hanya memandang lantai yang menjadi pijakannya sekarang. Merasa tak direspon akhirnya Beyond menghampirinya dan berdiri dihadapan Ayano yang terlihat menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau bolos sekolah lalu kesini, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi berusaha menatap mata Ayano. Ayano pun mendongak mendapati iris merah Beyond yang menatapnya datar tapi terdapat rasa ingin tau yang besar di sana. Beyond melihat mata Ayano yang seakan meredup kehilangan cahayanya langsung tau kalau ia pasti sedang dalam masalah. Ayano hanya memandang Beyond dengan mata sayu dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Beyond.

"Kau kena-" belum sempat Beyond melanjutkan kalimatnya ia dikejutkan dengan Ayano yang tiba-tiba saja menempelkan wajahnya ke bahu Beyond. Mata Beyond sempat terbelalak mengesankan ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Ayano lakukan meskipun ia hanya diam. Karena bagaimanapun juga selama ini belum pernah ada orang yang melakukan kontak fisik dengannya secara sengaja. Beyond sebenarnya lebih tinggi dari Ayano, namun karena cara berdirinya yang sedikit membungkuk jadi memudahkan Ayano untuk melakukannya. Beyond tetap terdiam karena ia merasa baju dibagian bahunya basah. Ya..dan ia tau kalau Ayano sedang menangis.

"Aku kesal..sedih..dan marah" jawab Ayano yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Beyond. Beyond memilih untuk tidak menjawab ia hanya diam. Ayano pun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh lagi, ia berusaha menahan suara isakannya karena ia tidak mau terlihat lemah di mata Beyond walaupun memang begitu kenyataannya. Selama beberapa menit mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, dan selama itu pula Ayano merasa kalau ia benar-benar butuh sandaran disaat seperti ini, dan nampaknya bahu Beyond tidaklah sedingin sikapnya selama ini. Justru disana Ayano dapat menemukan kehangatan dan kenyamanan untuk menanggalkan semua beban berat didadanya. Mereka tidak berpelukan seperti seorang sepasang kekasih di film-film, hanya Ayano yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Beyond selain itu tangan mereka tidak saling merengkuh satu sama lain. Mereka terdiam sampai Ayano pun mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai sedikit menjauh dari Beyond.

"Ma-maaf" kata Ayano yang jadi agak sedikit canggung menyadari apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Duduklah, saya ambilkan minum" Beyond pun melenggang ke dapur, membuatkan segelas coklat panas untuk Ayano. Tak lama ia pun kembali dengan dua gelas coklat panas. Dan memberikan salah satunya kepada Ayano yang sudah duduk di sofa.

"Terima kasih" ujar Ayano yang menerima gelasnya.

"Coklat sangat baik untuk merilekskan pikiran" kata Beyond. Ayano pun tersenyum dan mulai meminum coklat panasnya. Beyond benar, dalam sekejap ia merasa agak baikan dari pada sebelumnya. Hening menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat untuk menikmati coklat panas.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu bolos sekolah?"Tanya Beyond membuka hanya menduga-duga kalau masalah Ayano mungkin adalah hal sepele layaknya masalah seperti remaja umumnya. Pacarnya yang selingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri lalu menangis terisak di dalam kamar sambil mogok makan berhari-hari. Tapi sekali lagi itu hanya dugaan orang kebanyakan termasuk Beyond saat ini, karena setau Beyond, Ayano adalah anak yang periang dan perasaannya pun sangat sensitive pada hal-hal kecil.

"Temanku… bunuh diri" keheningan menyergapi ruangan itu lagi. Beyond pun mulai meneguk coklatnya lagi bersiap mendengarkan cerita Ayano selanjutnya.

"Ia tidak tahan dengan tekanan saat menjalani trainee" lanjutnya.

Tertekan, itu adalah satu kata yang membuat siapa saja bisa menjadi gila. Kemampuan seseorang untuk membiasakan diri dari tuntutan-tuntutan dan permintaan-permintaan melakukan semua hal dengan sempurna tanpa mempedulikan terbatasnya kemampuan yang kita miliki. Beyond jadi teringat teman satu angkatannya yang bernama "A" sungguh nasib yang sama pun menimpa temannya itu seperti teman Ayano sekarang. Tak kuat menahan tekanan yang mendera di Wammy's House akhirnya "A" memilih untuk mati. Beyond tau akan hal itu, dan sangat tau rasanya seperti apa dituntut untuk menjadi orang lain disaat dirimu berusaha membuktikan bahwa kau bisa melampauinya kau malah tidak diakui keberadaannya. Bahkan eksistensinya pun sampai sekarang tidak diketahui oleh seluruh penghuni Wammy's House di Inggris setelah ia kabur dari panti asuhan itu.

"Tekanan memang bisa membuat orang jadi lepas kendali" Beyond mulai bicara. Sebenarnya secara tidak langsung kalimatnya itu ia tunjukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia yang sekarang sedang berusaha atau bisa dibilang terobsesi karena sebuah tekanan mental yang cukup kuat.

"Aku hanya..tidak habis fikir kalau ia bisa melakukan hal itu. Aku merasa..menjadi teman yang tidak berguna.." kata Ayano lirih sambil menatap coklat panas yang berada di dalam gelas yang ia genggam. Hati Beyond sedikit tercubit mendengar kata-kata dari Ayano. Karena posisi Ayano sekarang adalah sama seperti posisinya sewaktu ia mendengar bahwa "A" temannya yang masih berada di Wammy's House itu bunuh diri. Penyesalan mulai menjalar dan ia mulai berfikir kenapa ia tidak membawa "A" untuk ikut bersamanya keluar dari tempat itu sebelum semuanya terjadi. Sekali lagi itu hanya penyesalan, faktanya tidak ada yang bisa mengulang waktu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, bahkan terkadang yang kau lihat dengan mata bisa saja menipumu".Mereka berdua bertatapan cukup lama, merah darah bertemu biru laut seakan menjadi sesuatu yang sungguh berbeda dan tidak dapat disatukan. Tersadar Ayano pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Terkadang ia masih saja diliputi perasaan aneh jika melihat ke dalam mata Beyond yang berwarna tidak biasa itu, seakan di dalamnya ada sebuah labirin yang mampu menyesatkan siapa saja yang berusaha mencari tahu. Beyond yang dikenal sebagai Ryuzaki oleh Ayano memang sosok yang benar-benar tertutup, Ayano pun tidak ingin terlalu menanyakan banyak hal seperti apakah Beyond Warga Negara Los Angeles atau WNA seperti dirinya. Atau dimana keluarga Beyond berada? Usianya berapa? Dan sebenarnya ia bekerja dimana sebagai detektif? Pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang menyangkut pribadi seperti itu enggan Ayano tanyakan kepada Beyond. Selama mereka saling mengenal bahkan belum pernah sekalipun mereka bertukar nomor ponsel. Ayano hanya merasa Beyond adalah sosok pribadi yang memang sudah sejak dulu hidup dengan kesendirian dan tidak begitu suka bila ada seseorang yang terlalu jauh menanyakan hal-hal pribadi. Jadi biarlah ia yang menyimpulkan sendiri tentang Beyond seiring berjalannya waktu, toh selama ini ia baik-baik saja dengan semua ini.

"Ya..mungkin" setelah jawaban lirih dari Ayano itu suasana pun kembali hening.

"Oia kenapa kakak ada di rumah?Kak Ryuzaki tidak kerja?" tanyanya yang mulai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Saya baru pulang dari penyelidikan tadi pagi"

"O-Oh?benarkah!? jadi tadi kakak sedang istirahat ya, haduh maaf ya maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tau" kata Ayano yang menjadi merasa tidak enak karena ia malah mengganggu Beyond.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula saya sudah harus bekerja lagi sore nanti"

"Oh, begitu. Oia kemarin yang di café itu siapa?..hm.. pacar kakak ya?" sekarang Ayano jadi teringat kalau kemarin sore ia melihat Beyond sedang berada di café bersama seorang gadis. Beyond mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin, seingatnya kemarin ia hanya menjalankan rencananya dan ia..oh, Naomi Misora, ia ingat kalau kemarin sore ia sempat bertemu dengan Naomi Misora di salah satu café. Salah seorang agen FBI Jepang suruhan L - detektif nomor satu di dunia yang membuat Beyond menjadi terobsesi seperti sekarang untuk mengalahkannya. Naomi Misora sedang mengungkap kasus pembunuhan berantai yang diperbuat oleh Beyond sendiri. Sebenarnya Beyond adalah anak cerdas yang diasuh oleh Wammy's House - nama sebuah panti asuhan di Inggris yang sengaja dibuat untuk mengumpulkan bakat-bakat hebat untuk menjadi penerus sang detektif nomor satu di dunia- L. Beyond yang sering disapa "B" (kode nama yang diberikan wammy's house kepanjangan dari "Back up") tidak hanya sendiri menjadi anak didik generasi pertama di panti asuhan itu, ia punya teman yang bernama "A" (kode nama yang diberikan wammy's house kepanjangan dari "Alternate") dan disitulah awal mula pemikiran seorang Beyond berubah tentang Wammy's House. Seiring dengan tekanan dan tuntutan yang mereka hadapi disana,ia mulai berfikir bahwa ia jengah dan Beyond bukanlah sosok yang bisa dengan mudahnya menerima aturan bahwa ia harus bisa sempurna menjadi orang lain. Dengan kata lain mereka hanyalah seorang pengganti yang disiapkan jika eksistensi L lenyap. Jika L masih terus ada seperti sekarang maka mereka hanya menjadi sebuah "cadangan" yang harus bisa sama persis dengan aslinya. Sejak saat itulah ia mulai nekat dan berfikir untuk melampaui L, bahkan yang harus dikenal adalah "B" bukan "L". Sekarang ia berfikir bahwa jika L bisa menjadi seorang detektif nomor satu, maka ia harus bisa menjadi pembunuh nomor satu dan mengalahkan L. Jika L ada disisi yang terang, maka ia harus berada disisi gelap untuk melampauinya.

"Oh..dia hanya partner kerja" yah,seperti yang kita ketahui Beyond hanya mencoba memanfaatkan seorang Naomi Misora dengan berpura-pura menjadi detektif swasta dan ikut membantunya untuk memecahkan kasusnya sendiri. Ia yakin sang agen FBI itu pasti akan mudah dijebak nantinya.

"Ah, yang benar..kalau lebih dari itu juga tidak apa-apa kok lagi pula kakak yang kemarin itu cantik juga" sekarang Ayano sedang menggoda Beyond walaupun ia tau Beyond hanya bersikap datar setiap kali Ayano melemparkan candaan atau godaan kepadanya. Lagi pula yang benar saja, Beyond bukanlah orang yang senang bersosialisasi seperti yang lain. Ia hanya menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumahnya untuk mengatur strategi dan keluar hanya untuk menjalankan rencananya. Tidak pernah terlintas dibenak Beyond untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan seorang wanita, apalagi sampai ketahap serius. Bukan, ia bukan seorang yang berperilaku menyimpang. Beyond hanya seorang yang mungkin bisa dikatakan tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya menyayangi ataupun disayangi. Sejak kecil yang ia tau hanya menganalisis, mengumpulkan bukti, untuk mengungkap sebuah kasus.

Keheningan kembali menyergapi ruangan itu, sebelum akhirnya Beyond memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Boleh saya tanya satu hal?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau mau berteman dengan saya?maksud saya apa kau tidak takut ?" tanya Beyond sambil menatap Ayano tepat di matanya. Ayano yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa harus takut, kau kan tidak menggigit pula aku berteman dengan siapa saja yang mau berteman denganku. Hm..kenapa tiba-tiba kakak bertanya seperti itu?" sekarang giliran Ayano yang bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja kau bisa lihatkan orang lain kebanyakan menganggap saya aneh" kata Beyond sambil terus menatap mata Ayano. Mencari sebuah kebohongan di bola matanya yang sebiru laut itu. Tapi tetap tak ia temukan, yang ia lihat hanya warna biru cerah yang menggambarkan kesungguhan dari perkataanya.

"Apalagi dengan warna bola mata yang bisa dibilang langka seperti ini" lanjut Beyond. Perkataannya itu membuat Ayano menatap dalam mata Beyond.

"Aku tidak takut, malah menurutku warnamata kakak jika dilihat dari dekat…" Ayano mendekatkan lagi jaraknya dengan Beyond. Ditatapnya lekat mata merah itu.

"Mata kakak itu, … indah kok" kata Ayano. Beyond sedikit terkesiap mendengar kata-kata Ayano. Indah katanya, mungkin Beyond menganggap bahwa kata-katanya itu adalah sebuah lelucon seperti yang biasa Ayano katakan padanya. Sekali lagi ia mencari kebohongan di mata biru itu, namun tetap saja nihil.

"Indah hum..seperti batu ruby!" sekali lagi Beyond masih belum bisa menerima perkataan Ayano. 'Indah' itu adalah kata-kata yang belum pernah Beyond dengar yang diperuntukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Beyond hanya berfikir secara logis dengan perlakuan yang ia terima dari orang lain selama ini, oleh karena itu ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa orang-orang takut kepadanya karena sikapnya yang aneh dan warna bola mata merahnya yang mungkin mereka anggap menyeramkan.

"Ruby?kalau mata saya seperti batu ruby berarti saya harus bilang matamu seperti batu sapphire" Ayano hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Sekali lagi Ayano amati warna bola mata itu. Merah..terang, memang mungkin saat pertama bertemu dan melihatnya Ayano merasa takut, tapi jika diperhatikan lebih dekat seperti ini Ayano bisa melihat cahaya yang ada di dalamnya. Ayano tersenyum menampakan dua dimple di pipinya yang menjadikannya terlihat lebih manis. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat bahwa kulit Beyond ternyata cukup mulus untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Pandangannya kini turun ke hidungnya yang mangir, pipinya yang tirus juga bibirnya yang tipis. Bukan hanya Ayano yang fikirannya terlarut karena memperhatikan sosok dihadapannya. Ternyata Beyond pun sama. Sesaat ia memperhatikan wajah Ayano yang baru ia sadari memang sangat manis. Mata birunya yang besar, dengan hidung mancung, pipi chubby yang mulus juga bibir plumnya yang selalu tersenyum. Tanpa disadari mereka pun mempertipis jarak lagi hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja, seperti tersihir oleh warna mata masing-masing orang yang ada dihadapannya. Hingga akhirnya bibir tipis pucat yang selalu terkatup itu hampir bertemu dengan bibir plum shape M yang selalu tersenyum, sampai sebuah suara dering ponsel milik Ayano menginterupsi momen itu. Tersadar Ayano pun segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas di atas meja. Karena gerakan refleks dari Ayano itu, akhirnya bibir tipis pucat Beyond pun malah mengenai pipi chubby Ayano sekilas. Kesadaran Beyond belum seratus persen kembali, ia pun mulai mengerjapkan matanya, dan terdiam. Ia masih memproses apa yang sudah terjadi tadi. Jika saja ponsel Ayano tidak berdering mungkin mereka sudah..segera ditepisnya pikiran-pikiran itu dari otaknya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang" kata Ayano setelah memutuskan sambungan dari telepon, dan membuyarkan lamunan Beyond. Suasana canggung pun mulai terasa. Mengingat apa yang hampir terjadi antara mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Beyond hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak perlu diantar, aku bisa pulang sendiri" tambahnya lagi dan langsung menuju pintu keluar. Saat ia menutup pintu barulah ia bisa menghela nafas berat, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Wajahnya sudah seperti tomat. Sangat memerah, ia benar-benar merasa malu kali ini karena barusan ia dan Beyond hampir berciuman. Tapi untung saja ada suara dering telepon dan itu menyelamatkan ciuman pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huhhffttt.." gadis itu menghela nafasnya lagi saat ia sudah berada di depan pintu sebuah rumah. Rumah yang sudah dua minggu ini jarang ia kunjungi. Atau lebih tepatnya setelah moment yang menurutnya awkward dua minggu lalu di dalam rumah ini, Ayano jadi merasa canggung untuk bertemu sang pemilik rumah yaitu Beyond. Sebenarnya ia masih merasa malu dan tidak enak saat mengingat kejadian itu. Haa..h ia sangat merasa tidak enak padahal waktu itu Beyond sudah bersedia mendengar keluh kesahnya, tapi hanya karena kejadian mereka yang hampir berciuman malah merusak segalanya. Oleh karena itu, sekarang ia ingin mencoba bersikap normal seperti sebelumnya dan mencoba berfikir bahwa kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Beyond berhubung ia tidak memiliki nomer ponsel Beyond jadi ia langsung saja datang ke sana tanpa berfikir apakah Beyond sedang ada di rumah atau tidak. Tapi ia tetap nekat untuk mencoba datang, tak lupa dengan cake strawberry yang ia buat sendiri dengan ekstra selai dan buah strawberry karena ia tahu Bahwa Beyond sangat suka buah yang satu itu.

"Tok..tok..tok, permisi.." Ayano mulai mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Permisi..kak Ryuzaki, apa kau ada di rumah?" tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Setelah lima kali Ayano mengetuk pintu dan memanggilnya, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Ayano pun menghela nafas mungkin Beyond sedang pergi menyelidiki kasus fikirnya. Namun tanpa sengaja tangannya memutar kenop pintu dan membuat pintu itu terbuka.

'Apa ia lupa mengunci pintu?' pikir Ayano. Ia pun mulai memasuki rumah yang ternyata sangat gelap karena tirai jendela yang masih tertutup. Ayano mulai menyibakan tirai di ruangan itu agar sinar matahari menerangi ruangan dan menaruh cake di meja makan.

"Kakak, apa kak Ryuzaki ada di dalam?" suara Ayano hanya dibalas oleh suara gemericik air yang terdengar dari arah kamar itu Ayano langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi Beyond yang tertutup itu, namun ia masih mendengar suara aliran air di dalam.

"Ka kakak, apa kakak di dalam?Ini Ayano kak" panggilnya lagi. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban, malah ia merasakan sesuatu mengenai sepatunya. Air..ya air yang luber dan mengalir melewati celah pintu kamar mandi.

"Kakak!Kalau kakak di dalam tolong jawab aku!" kali ini Ayano mengetuk pintu dengan lebih keras. Menyerah, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk memutar kenop pintu itu yang ternyata juga tidak terkunci. Saat pintu terubuka ia langsung disambut oleh genangan air di lantai yang meluber hingga keluar. Matanya terbelalak menangkap sosok Beyond yang sekarang sedang berada di dalam bath tub nya dengan tubuh penuh dengan darah. Lantai dan juga dinding kamar mandi bernuansa putih itu pun jadi ternoda oleh warna merah karena cipratan darah.

"Ka..kakak.. kakak! Apa yang terjadi.." Ayano sungguh takut dengan apa yang ia lihat karena pemandangan dihadapannya sekarang benar-benar menakutkan. Beyond yang berada di dalam bath tub dengan keadaan berlumuran darah, kaosnya pun terlihat penuh dengan cipratan darah dan membuat air di dalam bath tub pun ikut berwarna merah.

"Kakak!kak Ryuzaki bertahanlah!" Ayano dengan sigap melangkahkan kakinya menuju Beyond. Tidak, Beyond tidak mati atau mungkin lebih tepatnya belum. Ia membuka matanya saat Ayano mendekatinya. Bola mata merah itu terlihat sayu dan sangat menakutkan karena sangat senada dengan warna merah darah. Tangan Beyond tergerak menyentuh keningnya sendiri dan dari pergelangan tangannya itu terlihat bekas sayatan yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Ya, Beyond telah mengiris nadinya sendiri. Tapi bukan hanya darah dari nadinya saja yang membuat air dalam bath tub menjadi merah, namun karena Beyond pun menyayat – nyayat seluruh tubuhnya dengan pisau lipat yang selalu ia bawa di saku celananya.

"A..ya..no.." bibirnyapun mengucapkan nama Ayano dengan sedikit bergetar. Namun setelahnya bibir itu membentuk sedikit lengkungan seperti senyum. Ya..untuk pertama kalinya Ayano melihat Beyond tersenyum meskipun senyuman itu sangat tipis. Apalagi dengan keadaan matanya yang sayu, rambutnya yang sedikit basah terkena air, juga wajahnya yang putih pucat itu berhiaskan warna merah darah yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya membuat Beyond terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Sungguh menakutkan. Ayano sempat terpaku sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Meskipun banyak pertanyaan di dalam benaknya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi . Tapi ia mengesampingkan itu semua.

"Ka..kakak bertahanlah. Aku..aku akan cari bantuan!" katanya dengan suara bergetar menahan rasa takut dan khawatir. Ayano pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar namun langkahnya tertahan oleh genggaman tangan seseorang. Ia pun menoleh , ternyata Beyond yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Ka..kak Ryuzaki.." namun Beyond tidak menjawabnya ia malah menarik Ayano hingga perutnya membentur bath tub.

"Akh!" pekik Ayano karena sakit akibat benturan itu dan juga genggaman Beyond yang semakin erat dan kasar.

"Kakak, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Beyond malah , sekarang wajahnya terlihat seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa yang siap mencabut nyawanya. Beyond pun malah menyeringai. Tangannya semakin tergerak menyentuh leher jenjang Ayano lalu mencekiknya dengan keras. Ayano terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Beyond. Nafasnya tercekat, ia berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Beyond dari lehernya namun perbedaan kekuatan nyatanya tidak bisa membuat Ayano terlepas dari jeratannya.

"Ka…ka..k!" cekikan Beyond semakin lama semakin erat dan kencang. Kuku jarinya yang panjang menggores leher Ayano dan membuat leher jenjang itu mengeluarkan setetes darash. Ayano masih berusaha meronta agar terlepas, namun sepertinya itu percuma.

"Akh! Uhuk!" semakin lama Ayano benar-benar merasa tenggorokannya panas, sakit, dan tak bisa menghirup oksigen secuil mulai memburam, karena paru-parunya pun terasa sesak butuh segera oksigen untuk memompa darah ke jantungnya.

"HENTIKAN! Ryuzaki! Lepaskan dia!" kejadiannya begitu -tiba segerombolan orang atau lebih tepatnya polisi mulai masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan salah seorang diantaranya yang seorang wanita langsung membantu Ayano untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Beyond.

"Jangan bergerak! Kau sudah kami kepung! BEYOND BIRTHDAY!" polisi-polisi itu pun menodongkan senjatanya kepada Beyond yang masih berada di bath tub.

"Uhuk..uhuk!" Ayano terbatuk hingga matanya berair dan mulai mengambil nafas yang menolongnya itu membawa Ayano ke sudut mengusap punggung Ayano pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dari suara yang terdengar Ayano langsung menyimpulkan kalau wanita ini adalah orang asia karena logatnya yang cukup khas meskipun ia berbicara bahasa inggris secara faseh. Ayano mengingat wanita ini, karena wanita ini adalah yang sempat ia lihat sedang bersama Beyond di sebuah café beberapa waktu lalu. Juga yang disebut oleh Beyond sebagai rekan kerja.

Ayano hanya menggeleng, tubuhnya gemetar nafasnya masih memburu,kepalanya pusing karena dipenuhi oleh banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang apa yang sebenarnya melihat para polisi yang menggiring Beyond secara paksa menuju pintu keluar. Ayano sempat melihat Beyond, namun yang ia lihat sungguh sosok Beyond yang menakutkan. Meskipun ia tidak melawan saat digiring polisi namun matanya memancarkan aura yang jauh berbeda dengan yang ia lihat dua minggu yang lalu. Sangat berbeda dari warna bola mata merah yang bisa membuatnya hampir terhanyut dalam sebuah ciuman waktu itu. Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah sepasang manik merah semerah darah yang seakan mendeskripsikan bagaimana warna merah darah bisa sangat mengesankan apabila orang tersebut benar-benar ternoda olehnya.

.

.

"Akh!.." Ayano terbangun saat mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Ia mulai memperhatikan sekeliling dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Mimpi.." ujarnya saat ia menyadari bahwa ia sekarang sedang berada di tempat tidur yang sangat ia kenal. Ya, meskipun ini bukan miliknya. Ini bukan kamarnya, namun ia sangat mengenal tempat ini. Ayano mulai memijit pelipisnya pelan. Ayano sempat terheran mengapa setelah beberapa tahun ia masih saja dihantui mimpi itu. Mimpi dimana ia dan Beyond sempat memliki sebuah kenangan, bila itu pantas disebut kenangan.

"Ada apa? Saya mendengar kau berteriak" suara baritone menginterupsi lamunannya. Suara yang ia kenal, karena sudah hampir setengah tahun ini pemilik suara baritone itu telah menjadi kekasihnya. Ayano hanya menggeleng lemah melihat sang kekasih sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Ayano.

"Tidak apa-apa L, hanya mimpi buruk" kata Ayano nyaris tak yang dipanggil L itu pun menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap peluh yang bercucuran di kening Ayano.

"Kau demam.." ujarnya saat merasakan suhu tubuh Ayano yang masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat sebuah mimpi. L menekan tombol yang ada di meja lampu miliknya yang ternyata itu adalah microphone yang tersambung langsung dengan asisten pribadinya.

"Watari, tolong bawakan obat penurun panas" ujarnya lewat microphone itu. Ayano sekarang hanya menatap L dengan mata sayu yang masih berdiri dipinggir kasur, disatu sisi ia masih mengantuk namun ia enggan untuk kembali terpejam, karena ia tidak mau dihantui mimpi buruk lagi.

Tanpa berkata apapun Ayano menyandarkan kepalanya ke perut L dan melingkarkan tangannya di sana. L hanya diam sambil membelai rambut Ayano. Tak lama Watari - asisten pribadi L pun datang dengan membawa nampan berisi obat dan segelas air putih. Kemudian kembali keluar setelah menaruhnya di meja pun meminum obat itu, dengan sedikit paksaan dari L tentunya.

"Tidurlah" kata L sambil membantu Ayano kembali berbaring.

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Masih jam enam pagi, tidurlah lagi kau baru tidur dua jam" kata L , Ayano memang baru pulang pukul 4 pagi tadi setelah tampil pada acara televisi. Dan ia tidak memilih untuk langsung kembali ke apartemennya, ia malah memilih untuk bermalam di sini, di rumah L. Mungkin terlalu luas dan mewah jika disebut 'rumah' namun kurang pantas disebut 'hotel' ataupun 'gedung' mengingat tempat ini hanya dihuni oleh L dan asistennya juga tempat ini memang milik pribadi tidak untuk disewakan.

Sejak setengah tahun yang lalu, Ayano telah debut sebagai artis SM Entertainment, salah satu agensi terbesar di Korea Selatan setelah menjalani training bertahun -tahun. Ia debut bersama ketiga temannya yang terbentuk dalam sebuah girl band yang merambah pasar musik di Jepang, jadilah ia sekarang berada di negeri sakura ini dan melebarkan sayap karirnya di sini. Sebagai seorang artis tentunya sekarang ia punya jadwal yang padat sehingga tidak kenal waktu untuk beristirahat. Tapi untung saja besok ia dapat jatah libur setelah beberapa bulan ini ia promo album baru dan itu membuatnya jarang untuk bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya L saat melihat wajah Ayano yang sedikit ditekuk.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur.."

"Tidurlah, pejamkan matamu" kata L sambil menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya pada kedua mata Ayano agar mata itu Ayano malah menarik tangan L hingga membuat badan L sedikit oleng dan hampir terjatuh menindihnya. L mendelik dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana, temani aku.." pinta Ayano

"Saya akan ada di sini sampai kau terlelap" L pun memposisikan dirinya di samping Ayano yang membuat Ayano sedikit jengkel. Pasalnya L malah duduk dengan kebiasannya yang aneh itu (berjongkok)sambil menggigiti ibu jarinya sendiri di samping Ayano yang sedang terbaring. Ayano pun menarik kembali tangan L, memberi isyarat padanya agar ia ikut berbaring disebelahnya.

"Kau juga butuh tidur, aku tau pasti kau belum tidur sejak kemarin" kata Ayano menanggapi raut wajah L yang hendak protes, namun akhirnya L pun mengalah, dan ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping gadis itu.

Ayano memiringkan badannya sehingga menghadap kearah L.

"L.. "

"Hm?"

"Aku..takut.." suara lirih Ayano membuat L menoleh dan tanpa sadar ia pun memiringkan badannya menghadap gadis itu. Dilihatnya wajah Ayano yang sedikit pucat, matanya yang terlihat tidak fokus menatap pada seprai dengan tatapan yang kosong dan keringat dingin yang keluar dari pelipisnya. Terlebih lagi ia tidak pernah mendengar gadisnya berbicara seperti itu. Yang ia tau Ayano adalah orang yang kuat, mandiri, dan tegar seberapapun masalah yang ia hadapi pasti ia tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya. L pun lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Ayano membuat Ayano menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada L. Kemudian ia genggam tangan Ayano yang sedikit bergetar, sepertinya ia benar-benar terpengaruh oleh mimpinya itu.

"Tidak usah takut, saya ada di sini" ucap L yang secara refleks mengelus punggung Ayano untuk lama Ayano pun terlelap.

.

.

Setelah dua jam L masih terus mendekapnya dan mulai meraba kening gadisnya itu, lalu dengan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menekan tombol microphone yang terletak di mejanya.

"Watari, sepertinya kita harus memanggil dokter" kata L setelah ia menyadari kalau panas badan Ayano tidak kunjung turun. L tau kenapa gadisnya itu bisa sampai begitu terpengaruh hanya oleh sebuah mimpi. Ya..mimpi atau kenangan yang mungkin sangat menyakitkan dan tidak akan pernah bisa terlupakan dalam memori ingatan setengah tahun sudah cukup untuk mengenal Ayano luar dan dalam.

.

.

.

.

_Flash back_

_._

_._

Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan siswa baru di Universitas Touou .Hari yang cerah dimana anak-anak yang baru lulus SMA mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas bergengsi tersebut.

"Hei kau yang duduk dibelakang, bisa kah kau perbaiki sikap dudukmu" tegur salah seorang pengawas pada salah satu peserta ujian. Suara itu membuat hampir seluruh peserta lain melihat ke arahnya. Ya, wajar saja kalau ia ditegur oleh pengawas disana karena sikap duduknya yang dianggap kurang sopan dengan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas kursi dan menekan lututnya mendekati wajah. L , pemuda yang ditegur itu adalah L seorang detektif yang sedang dalam misi menyamar mendekati Light Yagami – salah satu calon mahasiswa yang juga sedang mengikuti tes disana. Ia mendekati Light Yagami karena ia mencurigai Light adalah Kira – seorang pembunuh yang mengeksekusi korbannya hanya berdasarkan nama tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Pembunuh yang sebenarnya hanya mengincar para penjahat yang melakukan tindak criminal akan tetapi kebal hukum, dan para penjahat yang mendekam di penjara. Semua mati karena serangan jantung secara mendadak dan bersamaan,mungkin benar adanya kejadian itu bisa menurunkan angka kriminalitas dunia, tapi L tetap menganggap itu adalah sebuah kejahatan karena telah mengambil Hak Asasi Manusia untuk tetap hidup. Seorang pembunuh yang masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan bersembunyi dibalik kedok keadilan, namun juga tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja karena nampaknya tingkat kecerdasan Kira setingkat dengannya. Jadi ia harus turun langsung ke dalam pertempuran untuk mengetahui sejauh mana Kira bisa tetap menjalankan rencananya.

Semua mata sekarang tertuju pada L yang masih asik menangkringkan kakinya pada kursi, malah raut wajahnya terkesan datar tidak mempedulikan teguran sang pengawas. Light yang duduk di barisan depan pun hanya menoleh sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan mengerjakan soal. Ia hanya berfikir bahwa L adalah orang aneh yang hanya ingin merebut perhatian dari para peserta tes di sini. Tapi lain halnya dengan Ayano, matanya terbelalak saat ia melihat sosok L. Ya.. Ayano sangat shock ketika melihatnya, pulpen yang ia genggam pun langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Merasa diperhatikan, L pun menatap Ayano, namun Ayano dengan cepat membalikan wajahnya berusaha menghindari tatapan L.

"Kau kenapa Aya-chan?"Tanya Light yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak kok.." katanya sambil menggeleng dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Sekarang yang ada difikirannya adalah memori tentang masa lalu yang membuatnya takut..ya ketakutan itu muncul kembali ke permukaan. Kenangan yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam ternyata bangkit kembali. Beribu pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

'Apakah dia adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ia kenal tiga tahun yang lalu?'

'Tapi bukankah seharusnya orang itu mendekam di dalam jeruji besi?'

'Oh, tidak, bahkan seharusnya ia sudah mati di dalam sel tersebut karena ia telah dieksekusi oleh Kira yang membuatnya terkena serangan jantung, tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah berada di Jepang?dan menjadi salah satu calon mahasiswa yang mengikuti tes'

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya membuatnya pusing dan kehilangan fokus saat mengerjakan soal.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Death Note belong to Takeshi Ohbata & Tsugumi Ohba, SM Entertaintment miliknya Lee So man XD (maap om pinjem)OC milik akuh ._.**

**Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, typos**

**hai minna, aku author baru nih, ini ff pertama yang aku publish di ffn, gomen klo masih banyak typo DX hiks.. oia aku masukin OC disni juga jadi kayak cross over ke korea ._. *plak yah gitu deh baca saja yak XD mohon kritik n sarannya ..**

**happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru Universitas Touou sedang berlangsung dengan hikmat. Sampai pembawa acara memanggil mahasiswa dengan nilai tertinggi untuk memberikan sambutan di depan podium. Tak lama nama yang disebutpun mulai naik ke atas panggung. Yah..mungkin tahun ini adalah tahun ajaran kali ini sangat special karena ada dua orang yang berhasil meraih nilai tertinggi yaitu Light Yagami dan Hideki Ryuuga, yang tidak lain adalah L. L menyamarkan namanya dengan nama artis yang sedang naik daun untuk berjaga-jaga agar Kira tidak mengetahui nama aslinya.

Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Mereka terlihat sangat kontras dan mencolok. Light Yagami yang menggunakan setelan jas hitam terlihat sangat berwibawa didukung dengan wajahnya yang tampan tak lupa senyum malaikatnya yang bertengger di bibirnya yang tipis. Sedangkan L hanya memakai kaos oblong putih polos berlengan panjang dengan celana jeans belelnya juga sepatu yang terlihat sudah usang yang hanya ia kenakan dengan menginjak bagian belakangnya saja. Mungkin jika diibaratkan penampilan mereka layaknya sang majikan dengan upik abunya. Namun sepertinya mereka tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena mereka terlihat tidak canggung saat bersalaman. Ayano yang melihat mereka berdua sudah mulai merasa bahwa ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat apalagi bertemu dengan L. Ya, sekarang Ayano masih belum mengetahui bahwa orang itu bukanlah Beyond melainkan adalah orang yang berbeda, meskipun ia masih tetap memiliki suatu hubungan secara tidak langsung dengan Beyond. Upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru pun telah usai, sekarang para mahasiswa telah bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Begitu juga Ayano yang sedari tadi sudah tidak betah dengan seragam blazer dan rok span yang ia kenakan, jangan lupa sepatu high heels yang membuat kakinya pegal. Apalagi dengan adanya sosok yang sengat tidak ingin ia temui itu membuatnya ingin segera pulang ke rumah.

"Aya-chan!" sebuah suara menginterupsi langkah Ayano saat sedang berada di parkiran kampus.

"Oh, Light-kun" kata Ayano yang menyadari bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Light Yagami yang tak lain adalah temannya sejak SMA.

"Kau dijemput?" Tanya Light. Ayano hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang bersama saja, kita tunggu Takada sebentar ia masih di toilet" katanya.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok" tolak Ayano sebab ia tidak mau jadi pengganggu disaat Light dan Takada yang notabene adalah sepasang kekasih itu jalan berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa, malah tadi Takada mencarimu untuk mengajakmu pulang bersama" Ayano yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum. Ya, ia tau kalau Takada dan Light adalah teman yang sangat baik. Mereka sudah ia anggap seperti saudara sendiri.

"Yagami-san.." tiba-tiba suara baritone menginterupsi mereka. Ayano terlonjak kaget saat melihat L sudah ada di belakangnya membuatnya refleks melangkah mundur ke belakang Light.

"Oh, Hideki-san" sapa Light agak canggung. L pun melihat Light sebentar dan kemudian pandangannya teralih pada Ayano yang sedang menunduk seakan menghindari tatapan L. Light yang menyadari suasana yang canggung pun berusaha untuk mencairkannya.

"O-Oh iya kenalkan ini temanku Ayano Seira. Ayano ini Hideki Ryuuga kau pasti sudah tau kan"

Ayano Seira adalah nama Jepang yang saat ini Ayano gunakan semenjak tinggal di Jepang.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Seira-san" kata L. Ayano hanya sedikit membungkuk menanggapi kata-katanya.

"Maafkan saya, sepertinya tadi saya mengagetkanmu" lanjut L. Ayano tetap tidak menjawab karena ia mati-matian untuk menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar dan untuk tidak segera kabur dari sana karena ia sangat takut oleh sosok itu.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Ayano yang nyaris tidak terdengar. Tak lama sebuah limousine berhenti di hadapan seluruh orang yang melihatnya termasuk Ayano dan Light bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik mobil mewah itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Yagami-san, Seira-san, saya duluan sampai besok." Kata L yang langsung masuk ke mobil tersebut, membuat semua yang melihatnya takjub dan tak menyangka kalau orang yang berpenampilan layaknya seorang upik abu malah dijemput oleh sebuah Hideki Ryuuga atau L adalah orang yang penuh dengan kejutan.

Keesokan harinya Ayano bangun kesiangan oleh sebab itu ia terburu-buru bahkan berlari menuju kampus. Ia tentu saja tidak mau terlambat dihari pertamanya. Ayano terus berlari dilorong kampus hingga ia tidak melihat saat dibelokan ada seseorang dan menabraknya.

"Aw, go-gomenasai.. gomene!" kata Ayano yang terjatuh terduduk. Yang ditabrak malah tidak berkata apapun melainkan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Ayano yang masih terlihat meringis menahan sakit di bokongnya akibat benturan di lantai. Ayano yang menyadarinya pun langsung meraih tangan itu dan berdiri.

"Terima ka-.." kata-kata Ayano terhenti saat melihat siapa si pemilik tangan yang tanpa sadar masih ia genggam itu. Ya, itu adalah L. Menyadari itu Ayano langsung melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Te-terima kasih" kata Ayano yang jadi gugup. Gugup karena takut, sebab ia masih terkenang oleh sosok Beyond yang hampir membunuhnya waktu itu. Ayano menunduk, tidak ingin bertatapan dengan L secara langsung. Ia juga mengenggam tangannya sendiri berusaha untuk menghentikan gemetar yang terjadi pada tubuhnya yang merasa takut sekarang. L yang melihatnya masih terdiam dan sedikit merasa curiga dengan gerak-gerik Ayano. Meskipun ia berusaha menutupi ketakutannya, namun jangan lupakan bahwa L adalah seorang detektif.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa manis es krim vanilla yang langsung lumer di dalam mulut membuat perasaan Ayano menjadi sedikit tenang. Siang ini Ayano sedang berada di kedai es krim, seorang diri. Menikmati cuaca cerah dan semangkuk besar es krim yang ia pesan.

"Boleh saya duduk di sini?" suara baritone menginterupsi kegiatannya. Seakan merasa dejavu, kejadian yang sama dengan beberapa tahun lalu terulang kembali. Sekarang yang Ayano lihat dihadapannya adalah sosok pemuda dengan kantung mata, berambut hitam legam, memakai kaos putih panjang dan jeans belel tak lupa posisi berdirinya yang membungkuk. Pemuda itu menatap Ayano tajam, membuat Ayano benar-benar merasa tidak enak.

"Boleh saya duduk?" Tanyanya lagi membuyarkan lamunan Ayano.

"I-iya, silahkan" padahal di kedai itu masih banyak tempat kosong, tapi pemuda itu malah meminta izin untuk duduk satu meja dengan Ayano. Ayano merasa gelisah, ia merasa posisinya benar-benar tidak menguntungkan, di kedai es krim itu hanya terdapat beberapa orang saja dan tidak begitu ramai, apalagi meja Ayano terletak di sudut ruangan. Di hari yang cerah ini ia hanya berencana untuk makan es krim dengan tenang, tapi kenapa sekarang malah muncul makhluk mengerikan di depannya. Ayano mulai memperhatikan Hideki – pemuda yang sekarang sedang duduk (berjongkok) di kursi di depannya. Bahkan cara berdiri, dan duduknya pun masih sama! Ia hanya berdecak dalam hati, jika orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah sosok yang sama dengan orang yang pernah hendak mencelakainya dulu maka ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar pemuda itu tidak mengenalinya, atau jangan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk lagi padanya. Ayano menghela nafas pasrah, ia takut sungguh takut dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Tapi disisi lain dia juga pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi, sedikit perasaan lega karena mereka berada di tempat umum sekarang. Meski mereka berada di sudut ruangan dan kedai sepi, setidaknya ia masih bisa berteriak jika sampai terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Lagi pula, pemuda itu harus mempunyai nyali yang besar untuk menyerang seseorang ditempat umum kan?

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Hideki.

"A-ah, iya" jawab Ayano sekenannya. Ia sempat menatap mata orang itu dan jelas terdapat perbedaan pada sosok yang dulu dengan yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. Matanya. Warna mata Hideki bukan merah darah melainkan hitam legam, layaknya sebuah batu pualam yang di dalamnya seperti terdapat antariksa luas yang tidak terbatas.

Tak lama pesanan Hideki pun datang, yaitu satu mangkuk besar es krim coklat tak lupa berbagai toping wafer, sirup coklat, dan biscuit oreo. Ayano sempat melihat mata Hideki yang berbinar-binar menatap pesanannya. Sebelum ia mengambil sendok lalu menyuapkan es krim itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Hideki mulai serius makan seakan mengacuhkan Ayano yang berada disitu. Membuat Ayano sedikit risih karena tidak dianggap. Hei, bukankah itu bagus, jadi setidaknya presentase ia akan berbuat macam-macam menurunkan? Entahlah, Ayano hanya merasa tidak suka jika tidak dianggap. Keheningan melanda mereka, sebelum Hideki mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau sudah lama tinggal di Jepang?"

"Eh?"

"Saya hanya mengira kalau kau bukan warga negara asli Jepang"

"Oh, iya.. aku bukan warga negara asli Jepang. Aku WNA" Jawab Ayano tanpa ingin memberikan penjelasan lebih pada Hideki. Hening kembali, merasa suasana yang semakin canggung Ayano pun memutuskan untuk pulang duluan.

"Maaf Hideki-san, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku duluan" kata Ayano yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk sebentar lalu mulai berjalan untuk keluar kedai itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah dari tempatnya tangan kanannya sudah ditahan oleh tangan Hideki. Ayano sempat terdiam kaku beberapa saat dan menghentikan langkahnya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat tidak normal, saat tangan hangat Hideki menggenggam tangannya yang berkeringat dan dingin.

"Kau.. apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Seira-san?" pertanyaan Hideki membuat mata Ayano membulat seketika. Apa jangan – jangan orang ini benar-benar Beyond Birthday yang pernah ia kenal bahkan hampir mencelakainya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi bukankah ia sudah mati? Atau mungkin Beyond mengalami kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan sehingga melupakan semua yang pernah ia lakukan termasuk kejahatannya sendiri? Oh, tidak itu hanya terjadi di dalam cerita – cerita yang ia lihat di televisi. Ayano mencoba menetralkan reaksinya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan Hideki.

"Ah.. ha ha tentu saja kita kan pernah bertemu saat upacara pembukaan waktu itu" Ayano tertawa canggung seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan Hideki.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Maksud saya, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelum itu?" tanyanya lagi sambil menggigit ibu jarinya dan wajahnya sekarang tampak seperti berfikir mengingat sesuatu.

"Mungkin kau salah orang Hideki-san. Ah, maaf aku buru-buru, aku duluan Hideki-san" kata Ayano yang langsung berbalik dan mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Hideki.

"Jika benar begitu kenapa saya merasa kalau kau takut terhadap saya, Seira-san" gumam Hideki saat melihat sosok Ayano yang mulai menjauh.

**TBC**

Ampun minnaaa hehehe aku apdet kilat nih jadinya pendek begini ceritanya u,u R&R pleaseee :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Death Note belong to Takeshi Ohbata & Tsugumi Ohba, SM Entertaintment miliknya Lee So man XD (maap om pinjem)OC milik akuh ._.**

**Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, typos **

**hai minna, aku author baru nih, ini ff pertama yang aku publish di ffn, gomen klo masih banyak typo DX hiks.. oia aku masukin OC disni juga jadi kayak cross over ke korea ._. *plak yah gitu deh baca saja yak XD mohon kritik n sarannya ..**

**happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Wajah gadis itu tertekuk saat melihat segerombolan titik – titik air yang jatuh ke tanah tidak kunjung berhenti sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ayano sekarang masih berada di kampusnya – tepatnya di depan lorong parkiran menunggu hujan reda. Kampus sudah terasa sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka di kampus ini. Sedangkan Ayano yang sudah ingin meninggalkan kampus malah terhalang hujan, dan sialnya lagi ia tidak dijemput hari ini sebab mobil yang biasa untuk mengantarnya dipakai sang ayah untuk ke kantor mengganti mobil sang ayah yang sedang berada di bengkel. Ia pun lupa membawa payung , sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus menunggu hujan sampai reda untuk menuju ke halte bus.

"Ha..h" Ayano menghela nafas berat, karena hari sudah hampir gelap. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Hari pun mulai beranjak senja. Orang – orang terlihat sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang. Ada yang dengan tergesa – gesa menerobos hujan membiarkan dirinya basah demi untuk sampai ke rumah. Ada juga yang memakai payung dan kendaraan pribadi mereka.

'Tiin!' suara klakson mobil membuyarkan lamunan Ayano. Sebuah limousine hitam berhenti di hadapannya. Perasaannya berkecambuk seraya menebak siapa pemilik mobil itu. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar prasangkanya tentang si empunya mobil itu adalah bukan orang yang sedang ia fikirkan. Perlahan kaca mobil itu terbuka sedikit menampakan wajah si penumpangnya yang tak lain adalah L atau Hideki. Dugaan Ayano pun tidak meleset, karena setau Ayano hanya Hideki yang memiliki mobil limousine di kampus ini.

"Seira-san, kau tidak dijemput?" tanyanya. Suara L agak samar karena teredam oleh derasnya air hujan sehingga Ayano tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Di samping itu Ayano sedang berfikir untuk melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Namun karena cuaca yang sedang hujan dan tidak ada kendaraan Ayano berfikir akan percuma jadinya. Maka dari itu Ayano berusaha untuk tetap tenang, agar L tidak curiga.

"Ayo, masuk" kata L lagi, sambil memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar Ayano masuk ke dalam mobil. Ayano yang mengerti pun langsung menggeleng keras.

"Oh, tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Ayano.

"Hari sudah hampir malam, lagi pula hujan sepertinya akan lama berhenti" tak lama seorang dari kemudi supir pun membuka pintu mobil, membuka payungnya, lalu berjalan ke arah Ayano. Supir L yang sudah terlihat berumur itu mendekati Ayano dan tersenyum, sebelum membungkukkan badannya sedikit tanda penghormatan.

"Mari, nona. Lagi pula hari sudah gelap dan di sini juga sudah sepi. Tidak baik seorang gadis sendirian malam – malam " katanya yang masih berdiri di depan Ayano seolah membujuknya untuk ikut. Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Karena merasa tak enak dengan pak supir – atau mungkin jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya supir itu mungkin lebih cocok dipanggil kakek oleh Ayano, meskipun penampilannya sangat rapih dengan setelan jas hitam dan celana yang serasi.

Dengan terpaksa Ayano pun mengikuti sang supir itu menuju mobil dengan sang supir yang memayungi Ayano tentunya. Pak supir pun membukakan pintu mobil penumpang, Ayano pun masuk ke dalamnya. Di sana sudah ada L yang sedang duduk dengan kebiasaannya (berjongkok). Alih – alih menjauh dari sosok L, Ayano pun duduk merapat ke pintu. Sehingga dapat dilihat kini tercipta jarak yang cukup besar di antara mereka yang sama – sama duduk di sudut dekat pintu.

Tak lama mobil pun berjalan, suasana hening mulai merayapi. L pun hanya duduk diam sambil menggigiti ibu jarinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Apalagi Ayano, ia merasa waktu berjalan begitu lambat dan rumahnya entah kenapa terasa begitu jauh. Ayano hanya melihat ke arah pemandangan di luar jendela. Hari sudah semakin gelap, sehingga lampu – lampu jalan sudah menyala menggantikan cahaya matahari. Ayano menghela nafas lagi. Menyesali yang telah ia lakukan hari ini. Seharusnya ia bolos kegiatan klub saja dan terima ajakan Light dan Takada untuk pergi ke kedai ramen tadi siang. Ia menyesal kalau pada akhirnya ia harus terjebak hujan, dan semobil dengan orang yang paling ia takuti. Namun Ayano sempat tersadar di saat mobil yang membawanya malah berbelok kea rah yang berlawanan dengan arah rumahnya.

"Eh, Pak Pak, maaf arah rumah saya di sebelah sana" Ayano berusaha berbicara dengan supir Hideki.

"Maaf nona, saya akan antar tuan Hideki dulu. Setelah itu baru ke rumah anda" jelas sang supir tanpa menoleh ke arah Ayano yang sekarang jadi terbengong mendengarnya.

"A-apa?"

"Maafkan saya Seira-san, tapi Watari akan mengantarkan saya pulang duluan karena ada urusan yang sangat penting menunggu. Tidak apa – apa kan?" kini giliran L yang berbicara. Ayano masih dalam fikirannya. Mengantar L atau yang Aayno tau sebagai Hideki itu duluan pulang ke rumah? Itu artinya ia akan ikut ke rumah L begitu? Lagi pula apa maksudnya itu jelas – jelas rumah Ayano lebih dekat dari rumah L dan akan lebih simple jika mengantar Ayano duluan kan dibanding harus putar balik. Merasa ada yang tidak beres Ayano pun menatap L tajam.

"Turunkan aku.." kata Ayano tapi L tidak menjawab malah ia balas menatap Ayano dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kubilang turunkan aku! Hentikan mobilnya!" sekarang Ayano mulai berontak dan berusaha untuk membuka pintu mobil itu dengan sekuat tenaga, meskipun ia tau itu hanya sia – sia sebab pintunya terkunci rapat. Tak sampai di sana Ayano pun mengetuk – ngetuk kaca mobil itu sambil berteriak.

"Toloooong! Keluarkan aku! Turunkan aku dari sini! Tolooong!"

L atau yang sekarang dikenal Hideki oleh Ayano pun mulai risih dengan apa yang Ayano lakukan. Meronta- ronta tak jelas padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun pada gadis itu. L pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Ayano. Ayano yang menyadarinya mulai merapatkan dirinya lagi pada pintu mobil.

"Mau apa kau!?" teriak Ayano yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. L tetap diam dan mendekat ke arahnya. Sedangkan yang didekati semakin meringkuk ketakutan. Ayano mulai menaikan kedua kakinya k eatas kursi dan menekuknya hingga lututnya menyentuh dagu.

"Pergi! Jangan mendekat! Keluarkan aku! Hentikan mobilnya!" semakin lama teriakan Ayano semakin keras hingga membuat Watari yang sedang menyupirpun sedikit terganggu.

"Tuan ada apa?" tanyanya disela-sela focus menyetir. L tidak menjawab pertanyaan Watari, ia malah sibuk memperhatikan Ayano yang sekarang sedang terlihat sangat ketakutan dihadapannya. Takut terhadap dirinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. L yang semakin penasaran hanya bisa terus mempertipis jarak di antara mereka. Di dalam mobil limousine itu hanya butuh waktu beberapa langkah untuk L berada di hadapan Ayano seperti sekarang. Sekarang Ayano terlihat sangat menyedihkan, seperti orang yang kalap. Berteriak ketakutan menyuruh L untuk menjauh dan menghentikan mobilnya, menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan, juga meringkuk di atas kursi. Tatapan mata Ayano tidak focus, bahkan ia tidak berani menatap mata L secara langsung. Apakah Ayano mengalami semacam trauma? Ya itulah dugaan L saat ini.

'Takut.. takut..' satu kata yang sekarang terus bergema di kepala Ayano. Pikirannya kembali ke memori beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tentang seorang pemuda yang pernah ia kenal, seorang pemuda yang pernah menjadi satu-satunya teman lelakinya. Seorang pemuda yang eksentrik dan misterius namun hampir membuatnya kehilangan sebuah ciuman pertama, dan sekaligus seorang pemuda yang hampir mengambil nyawanya.

"Jangan mendekat!"

_Aku takut.._

"Ku bilang jangan mendekat!"

_Ku mohon.._

"Pergi dari sini!"

_Jangan bunuh aku.._

"Pergi!"

_AKU TAKUT!_

Dan satu sentakan besar membuat Ayano tak sadarkan diri. Ya, ia pingsan karena rasa takut yang berlebihan akibat trauma berkepanjangan.

.

.

.

.

Aroma antiseptik khas rumah sakit menyeruak ke dalam indera penciuman. Di dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa serba putih itu seseorang yang sedang terbaring di atas kasur membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ngh.." gadis itu pun tersadar setelah pingsan selama dua jam. Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah sekarang ia berada di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih yang mirip seperti rumah sakit. Ayano mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, sekarang di lengan kirinya sudah bertengger selang infus. Kepalanya masih terasa berat. Pusing. Ayano memijit pelipisnya untuk meringankan rasa pusingnya. Setelah beberapa menit ia baru tersadar bahwa ia sekarang sedang berada di tempat yang asing. Seketika ingatannya pun berjalan kembali pada peristiwa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

Dengan tergesa Ayano mencabut paksa selang infusnya membuatnya mengerenyit karena rasa sakit yang ditinggalkan. Ia berusaha berjalan dengan langkah gontai, mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu untuk keluar dari sana.

'Sreek' pintu geser itupun terbuka dan yang ia lihat bukanlah sebuah lorong rumah sakit yang panjang. Melainkan sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi dengan layar televisi yang menampakan kegiatan seseorang yang terekam oleh CCTV. Meja – meja yang terisi penuh dengan permen, kue, dan manisan gula – gula. Juga tak lupa L yang sedang menghadap laptopnya sambil mengaduk teh dalam cangkirnya.

Ini bukan rumah sakit, pikir Ayano. Melainkan rumah L.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar Seira-san" kata L dengan nada datarnya. Sedangkan Ayano tidak menjawab, ia hanya berusaha mengatasi rasa takut serta pusing di kepalanya.

"Aku mau pulang" kata Ayano tanpa basa-basi.

"Watari akan mengantarmu" kata L. Sekali lagi perkataan L hanya dianggap angin lalu olehnya. Aayno terus berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu, berusaha menemukan pintu keluar.

"Pintu keluarnya bukan ke arah sana Seira-san. Kecuali kau mau beristirahat lagi di kamar saya" .

'Ugh' kepala Ayano terasa semakin sakit akibat menahan takut, kesal, dan malu sekaligus karena dirinya yang salah jalan dan lupa kalau ia tidak tau tata ruang rumah ini sama sekali, hampir saja membuka sebuah pintu yang tak lain adalah kamar L. Ayano menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Ia baru sadar kalau L itu adalah seorang yang menjengkelkan. Ia pun berbalik menatap L dengan sisa keberaniannya. Yang ditatap pun segera menaruh cangkirnya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Watari akan mengantarmu, kau tidak tau daerah sekitar sini kan?" Ayano tetap diam malah menatap L tajam. Keheningan melanda keduanya sebelum L memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Seira-san, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan L membuyarkan lamunan Ayano. Sekarang giliran L yang menatap Ayano penuh rasa penasaran.

"Tapi saya yakin kalau kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa kau terlihat sangat ketakutan bila berada di dekat saya?" pertanyaan L langsung ke intinya membuat Ayano pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin menanyakan satu hal dulu padamu" Ayano tidak menjawab melainkan memberikannya sebuah pertanyaan balik.

"Ya, silahkan"

"Apakah.. kau p-punya seorang saudara, kerabat atau mungkin kau terlahir kembar?" Pertanyaan Ayano membuat dugaan L selama ini semakin menguat. Jika Ayano berfikir pernah bertemu dengannya atau sosok yang mirip dengannya di masa lalu dan pastinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga menimbulkan ketakutan.

"Tidak, saya tidak punya sanak saudara. Sejak kecil saya hanya hidup sendiri"

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan saya. Kenapa kau takut pada saya Seira-san?"

"A-aku…" kini Ayano hanya menunduk meremas tangannya sendiri mencoba mencari kehangatan di sana.

"Apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan saya? Dan seseorang itu telah melakukan suatu hal yang membuatmu menjadi takut seperti ini?" nafas Ayano tercekat. Mungkinkah orang di hadapannya ini adalah sosok yang benar-benar berbeda dengan sosok di masa lalu yang hampir mencelakainya itu. Tapi.. dari segi fisik dan perilaku mereka sungguh mirip! Nyaris tidak ada celah, kalau bukan warna bola mata yang membedakannya. Haruskah Ayano percaya pada pemikirannya saat ini?

"Trauma.." L membuka suaranya lagi.

"Kau mengalami trauma yang cukup berat Seira-san. Pasti ada kejadian yang membuatmu ketakutan hingga pingsan seperti itu dan itu semua juga menyangkut dengan sosok yang mirip seperti saya" jelas L. Ya, L sudah tau kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis di hadapannya saat ini. Dan dugaan L terbukti setelah dokter yang memeriksa Ayano beberapa jam yang lalu mengatakan diagnosisnya. Ayano mengalami _trauma diseases_. Trauma yang bersumber dari stimulus-stimulus luar yang dialami individu secara spontan atau berulang-ulang. Mungkin untuk kasus Ayano ia hanya mengalami kejadian ini satu kali, namun yang harus diketahui adalah bahwa Ayano yang mempunyai Long Term Memory akan terus mengingat jelas kejadian itu layaknya ia terus menerus mengalami hal tersebut.

Ayano tetap diam, ternyata L sudah tau semuanya dan percuma saja kalau ia menepisnya.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu terjadi pembunuhan berantai di kota Los Angeles" lanjut L.

"Dan korbannya ada tiga orang. Yang anehnya mereka tidak memiliki kaitan atau hubungan apapun, yang membuatnya terlihat sama hanya nama alphabet awal dan akhir mereka yang memiliki persamaan" . Ayano tetap diam memperhatikan penjelasan L.

"Untunglah agen FBI yang saya minta untuk menyelidiki kasus tersebut langsung tersadar kalau orang yang selama ini membantunya tak lain ialah sosok pembunuh sebenarnya. Ia adalah Beyond Birthday" Tubuh Ayano menegang saat nama itu disebut oleh L. Matanya tergerak-gerak tak tentu arah memandang lantai keramik. Namun Ayano berusaha untuk menahan ketakutannya saat ini, karena ia ingin tau penjelasan dari sosok pemuda yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Di saat detik-detik terakhir Beyond berusaha untuk menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai korban selanjutnya supaya kasus tersebut tidak ada yang bisa mengungkap. Dan di saat yang sama pula, kau.. datang dan melihatnya yang mencoba bunuh diri. Lalu, entah apa yang difikirkan oleh Beyond sehingga hampir membuatmu menjadi korban selanjutnya juga. Apakah hipotesa saya benar? Nona Ayano Rezovka Von Durander?" Ayano tercekat dengan penjelasan L yang panjang lebar bahkan L bisa sampai tau nama latinnya. Ayano hanya bisa terdiam, ia benar-benar bingung dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, kalau ia bukanlah Beyond Birthday yang beberapa tahun lalu hampir mencelakainya, lalu ia.. siapa? Ayano mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang L lurus. Pemuda itu semakin mendekat ke arah Ayano.

"Jadi, benar. Kau takut kepada saya apa.. karena sosok Beyond Birthday itu mirip seperti saya?" L memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana jeans belelnya dan menatap Ayano tepat di matanya.

'Iya! Bahkan kalian bagaikan saudara kembar jika saja kau punya warna mata yang merah juga sepertinya' Ayano benar-benar ingin berteriak saat ini juga namun entah kenapa suaranya seperti tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Kenapa, kau bisa tau.. dan kau siapa sebenarnya? Apa.. kau mengenalnya?" suara Ayano terdengar sepeti mencicit. Namun L tetap mendengar dan tau siapa yang dimaksud dengan kata 'nya' pada pertanyaan Ayano. Jelas saja Ayano bingung sekarang sebab kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa tahun yang lalu itu sudah terkubur dalam-dalam. Pihak keluarga dan agensi memilih untuk menutupi semuanya dari pihak luar agar sosok Ayano yang hampir menjadi korban tidak terlalu terekspos ke publik. Oleh sebab itu ia sekarang langsung di pindahkan ke Jepang dan melanjutkan training di sini. Sejak kejadian di mana ia hampir terbunuh oleh cekikan Beyond, Ayano langsung menjalani terapi untuk mengatasi rasa trauma yang dideritanya. Ayano menjalani terapi selama dua bulan dengan pengawasan ketat, sebab kondisinya yang selalu berteriak histeris dan tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi buruk. Sebenarnya keluarga Ayano sempat mengusulkan Ayano untuk keluar dari agensi sebab kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan pelatihan. Namun agensinya menolak dengan alasan Ayano adalah anak yang berbakat dan pihak agensi bersedia menunggu hingga Ayano benar-benar sembuh. Selain itu di sela-sela kondisinya yang terus memburuk Ayano masih saja bersikeras untuk tetap menjalani training sebagai artis karena ia ingin meraih impiannya dan ia tidak ingin kalah hanya dengan kondisinya yang sedang trauma berat. Berkat dukungan dari keluarga dan pihak agensi juga tekad yang kuat Ayano pun sembuh dan berhasil kembali ke kehidupan sosial seperti biasa.

"Sebenarnya, saya tidak begitu tau tentang sosok Beyond Birthday. Tapi melihat reaksimu jika bertemu dengan saya, dan berdasarkan latar belakang kau bertindak seperti itu, membuat dugaan saya semakin kuat. Tapi yang perlu kau ketahui adalah, saya bukan Beyond Birthday." Ayano menatap mata L yang seakan sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Jika dilihat dengan jarak dekat seperti ini Ayano bisa melihat jika di mata hitam kelam itu masih ada kilatan seperti anak-anak yang membuatnya terlihat, manis? Oh, ayolah ini bukan saatnya berfikiran yang aneh-aneh. Ayano menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba berfikir kembali setelah sempat kehilangan konsentrasinya oleh labirin di dalam mata L.

"Lalu.. kau siapa?"

"Saya seorang detektif, perkenalkan nama saya Ryuzaki"

"Hah.. ?! apa kau sedang mempermainkanku? Baru saja kau bilang kau bukanlah pembunuh itu, lalu kenapa sekarang.. kau mengaku sebagai Ryuzaki! Lagi pula kau dikenal sebagai Hideki Ryuuga di kampus! Kau terlalu banyak berbohong dan aku tidak suka!" Ayano berusaha berbalik dan berjalan menjauh namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh L membuat Ayano langsung berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

"Sebenarnya dugaan saya ada dua. Alasan kau takut karena saya mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah berbuat hal yang buruk padamu atau.. kau adalah.. KIRA"

"A-APA!? Yang benar saja!" Ayano memekik tertahan dengan dugaan kedua L yang menurutnya kurang logis. Demi apa jika L sampai mencurigai Ayano sebagai pembunuh keji yang bernama Kira itu.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Ayano mencoba melepaskan cengkraman L hingga genggaman itupun terlepas.

"Dasar gila! Bagaimana bisa kau mencurigai aku sebagai Kira, itu tidak masuk akal sama sekali!" Ayano dibuatnya kesal.

"Tapi sebuah kemungkinan tetap bisa menjadi mungkin walaupun presentase kecurigaan saya padamu hanya 1%"

Astaga, Ayano rasanya ingin menjambak rambut L sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia yang hanya mencurigai Ayano 1% langsung mengungkapkan pendapatnya dengan santai seperti itu. Ayano sempat berfikir L itu terlalu polos atau bodoh? Oh tidak apa ia lupa kalau L itu adalah seorang detektif. Tidak – tidak bahkan Ayano belum mengetahui bahwa orang yang ia anggap bodoh ini adalah detektif nomor satu di dunia. Ayano menghela nafas, kepalanya jadi bertambah pusing dengan semua ini.

"Sudah malam, Watari akan mengantarmu pulang" kata L sambil berbalik. Tak lama Watari pun datang dan menghampiri Ayano. Mau tak mau Ayano pun membiarkan Watari mengantarnya sampai ke rumah.

**To be Continue**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Death Note belong to Takeshi Ohbata & Tsugumi Ohba, SM Entertaintment miliknya Lee So man XD (maap om pinjem)OC milik akuh ._.**

**Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, typos **

**hai minna, aku author baru nih, ini ff pertama yang aku publish di ffn, gomen klo masih banyak typo DX hiks.. oia aku masukin OC disni juga jadi kayak cross over ke korea ._. *plak yah gitu deh baca saja yak XD mohon kritik n sarannya ..**

**happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu oleh Ayano lantaran hari ini adalah hari pertama ia dan ketiga temannya debut sebagai seorang girlband yang bernama ECLIPSE. Debut pertama ia lakukan di Tokyo Dome, Jepang. Suasana riuh dan ramai menyemarakan debutnya perdana mereka malam itu. Ayano sendiri tidak menyangka kalau penonton yang datang akan sebanyak ini. Ayano hampir menangis melihat semua orang yang berbondong-bondong rela berdesak – desakan hanya untuk melihat penampilan mereka di atas panggung. Malam itu Ayano dan teman – temannya memberikan penampilan yang maksimal berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan para penonton.

.

.

"Iya, iya sebentar" di pagi hari yang cerah terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah berbicara dengan ponselnya yang diapit oleh telinga dan bahunya sedangkan tangannya sibuk mencari – cari sesuatu sehingga hampir membuat isi kamarnya berantakan lagi.

"_Aya-chan! Cepat kita sudah hampir terlambat! Pokoknya kau harus turun dalam 3 menit!" _suara di seberang sambungan itu tak lain adalah managernya yang sudah menunggu gadis itu di parkiran. Ia terus meminta Ayano agar cepat turun dan menyusulnya.

'Klik' sambungan pun di putus.

"Ishh! Kemana sih syalku!" Ayano hampir putus asa saat mencari syal merah yang hendak ia pakai tidak ditemukan di manapun. Bagaimana bisa ia menghilangkan benda berharga seperti itu. Ia pun menghela nafas sejenak, dan mencoba mengingat lagi terakhir kali ia melihat benda tersebut. Ingatannya dengan cepat dan jelas melayang ke peristiwa beberapa minggu yang lalu. Di mana ia di antar oleh L dan sempat pingsan di rumahnya. Astaga! Ia baru ingat sejak ia kembali dari rumah L, Ayano sudah tidak lagi melihat syalnya. Kenapa ia bisa seceroboh itu meninggalkan syalnya di rumah L. mungkin karena aktivitasnya yang sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan debut ia jadi tidak menyadarinya. Tersadar dari pikirannya Ayano pun melirik jam tangannya sejenak, lalu langsung menyambar tasnya dan berlari menuju parkiran tempat teman-teman dan managernya sudah menunggu, ia harus bergegas untuk promo album siang ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika Ayano dan teman-temannya selesai dengan jadwal promo mereka hari ini. Dan mereka semua sedang berada di perjalanan menuju salah satu stasiun tv yang mengundang mereka untuk tampil nanti malam.

"Manager Han, aku mau ke suatu tempat. Ada perlu sebentar pentiiiiiiing sekali, boleh ya?" Ayano meminta izin kepada sang manager yang duduk di sebelah supir sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana Aya-chan?" Tanya sang manager yang langsung menoleh ke arahnya lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Um.. ano, aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal di rumah teman" sebelah alis Manager Han pun terangkat.

"Teman?teman yang mana?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Membuat Ayano sedikit begidik melihatnya.

"Um.. teman kampusku.."

"Hh.. kau tau kan Aya-chan, sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang entertainer. Sekarang kau tidak bisa menganggap sembarang teman sebagai temanmu Aya-chan, kau mengerti maksudku kan? Bukankah lebih baik kau istirahat seperti yang lainnya" kata Manager sambil melihat seluruh member yang sudah terlelap tidur.

"Iya, tapi ini penting sekali, aku hanya ingin mengambilnya, aku janji tidak akan lama! Lagi pula itu syal pemberian dari ibu di hari ulang tahunku. Dan itu, hadiah terakhir darinya sebelum meninggal" kata-katanya membuat Manager Han menghela nafas.

"Oke, oke. Tapi ingat untuk tetap memakai penyamaran. Dan aku akan menjemputmu setelahnya karena kau masih ada jadwal dengan yang lain". Mendengarnya Ayano pun mengangguk senang.

Setelah itu Ayano langsung diantar ke rumah L, tapi tentu saja Ayano langsung menyuruh mereka meninggalkannya sendirian. Ayano mulai mengeratkan jaket kulitnya dan menekan bel rumah besar yang bernuansa putih itu.

'Ting tong'

"_Siapa?" _ terdengar suara sapaan dari speaker di samping bel itu.

"Ano.. aku Ayano, teman Hideki- eh Ryuzaki" Ayano pun jadi bingung sendiri dengan nama L.

"Aku ingin mengambil syalku yang tertinggal" lanjutnya.

'Greeek' pintu gerbang pun terbuka otomatis membuat Ayano sedikit kaget.

"_Masuklah"_

Ayano pun segera memasuki halaman rumah tersebut. Tak lama Watari sudah keluar menyambutnya di depan pintu rumah itu dengan senyum ramah.

"Seira-san lama tak jumpa" sapanya ramah.

"Iya, lama tak jumpa"

"Mari masuk, tuan Ryuzaki sudah menunggu di dalam"

'hah?' untuk apa Ryuzaki sampai menunggunya segala Ayano ke rumahnya kan hanya untuk mengambil syalnya- pikir Ayano.

"Oh, iya baiklah" namun akhirnya demi syal yang berharga itu Ayano pun masuk mengikuti Watari. Mereka mulai menaiki lift di sudut ruangan, membuat Ayano berfikir rumah macam apa sebenarnya ini. Ayano pun mulai membuka topi dan kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan sejak tadi untuk menyamar menghindari paparazzi. Saat ia sibuk menaruh kacamata dan topinya ke dalam tas, pintu lift pun terbuka. Membuat Ayano terpaku sejenak karena ternyata sedang banyak orang yang terlihat sibuk berlalu lalang di sana. Mereka terlihat sangat rapih dengan setelan jas dan celana yang serasi. Awalnya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Ayano sampai Watari mempersilahkannya keluar dari lift dan membuat pandangan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju pada Ayano. Ayano tersenyum canggung dan membungkuk seraya memberikan salam.

"EH!? K-Kau kan…" pekik salah satu diantara mereka yang berbadan tegap dan besar seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Ayano. Ck! Membuat kaget saja.

"Kau! Ayano Seira anggota girlband ECLIPSE yang baru debut itu kan!?" sekarang temannya yang berwajah manis yang melanjutkan kata-kata si badan besar dengan nyaris berteriak.

"E-eh hehehe. Selamat sore.." sapa Ayano benar- benar canggung karena disaat ia ingin melakukan penyamaran agar tidak diketahui orang-orang, malah sekarang kepergok di rumah ini.

"Kau, benar-benar Ayano yang artis itu?" tanyanya sambil mendekat. Sedangkan Ayano hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Aya-chan?" suara yang sangat Ayano kenal terdengar dan sosoknya pun terlihat diantara mereka.

"Eh? Light-kun? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Ayano pada Light yang sekarang sudah berada di hadapannya yang juga memasang wajah bingung seperti Ayano. Ayano pun melihat di sebelah Light ternyata sudah ada ayah Light yang ia panggil dengan Paman Souichiro.

"Paman" kata Ayano yang menunduk member salam.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada d sini?"

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah datang Aya-chan" suara baritone lainnya menginterupsi pikiran Ayano yang sedang kebingungan. Dan di saat yang sama muncul lah sosok itu. Sosok bersurai hitam, dengan mata hitam yang tajam dan kantung mata yang setia bertengger di bawahnya. Mengenakan kaos putih lengan panjang oblong dengan celana jeans belel, tak lupa ia berjalan dengan tanpa alas kaki. Posisi badan yang membungkuk, memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Ayano.

"Kenapa baru datang hari ini, Aya-chan. Saya sudah menunggumu sejak kemarin-kemarin" lanjutnya saat sudah berada di hadapan gadis itu. Membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu terbengong saat melihat dan mendengar seorang L yang terlihat begitu mengenal seorang artis seperti Ayano. Ayano sendiri sempat terheran saat L kini memanggil namanya dengan nama kecil tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Oh, iya perkenalkan ini Ayano Seira, kalian pasti sudah tau kan?nah Aya-chan mereka adalah rekan-rekan saya yang sedang dalam penyelidikan"

"Salam kenal" Ayano membungkuk lagi.

"Ehem.. jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" sekarang ayah Light yang angkat bicara.

"Ah, iya paman, kami satu kampus jadi saling kenal" kata Ayano yang berusaha menjelaskan.

"Um, sepertinya di sini sedang sibuk ya maaf kalau aku mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil syal yang tertinggal waktu itu"

"Eh?jadi kau pernah ke sini sebelumnya?" Light sedikit terkejut dengan penyataan Ayano barusan, pasalnya ia tidak habis pikir bahwa sahabatnya sejak SMA bisa terlihat sangat dekat dengan rivalnya.

"Um.. i-iya hehe" kata Ayano yang benar-benar canggung.

" Apa, kau dan L- maksudku Ryuzaki itu pacaran?" Tanya polisi berwajah manis itu.

"Apa?!"

"Matsuda-san itu tidak sopan!" tegur ayah Light kepada anak buahnya itu.

"Ah.. ma-maafkan saya" dan yang bersangkutan pun langsung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula saya yakin seorang polisi tidak akan berubah jadi penggosip bila hanya mengetahui seorang artis sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang" kata-kata L membuat Ayano kembali kebingungan. Apa sebenarnya mau orang ini? Pikir Ayano. Untung saja di saat yang tepat Watari segera datang membawa sebuah kantong kertas yang berisi syal merah milik Ayano.

"Terima kasih banyak" kata Ayano yang terlihat senang karena sekarang syal itu telihat bersih dan wangi.

"Kalau begitu, aku mohon diri dulu"

"Watari akan mengantarmu"

"Tidak perlu, Manager ku sudah menungguku di bawah" kata Ayano yang mengecek handphonenya yang telah mendapat email dari managernya yang sudah menuggu di depan gerbang.

"Baiklah, maaf saya tidak bisa mengantar. Hati – hati di jalan" dan kalimat dari L yang terakhir ia ucapkan dengan santai itu kembali membuat suasana di ruangan itu hening. Sebab kalimat seperti itu adalah kalimat yang sangat langka untuk seorang L ucapkan mengingat perilaku dan sifatnya yang agak aneh.

**To be Continue**


End file.
